Blood, fire and feathers
by Taiga Scarlett
Summary: The war between the Creators and Protectors has been waging for as long as history was recorded. This is the tale of how heaven and hell is separated by a very thin line and a pair of wings... Warning: BL
1. Chapter 1

**This fiction is inspired by and based on another fiction called Burning Feathers by BlushingNInja. I do not own that story or the book that Fiction is based on. I also do not own the characters.**

 **Prologue**

Angels are among us.

I don't mean heavenly beings that appear in a flash of light and dish out prophesies left, right and centre. I also don't mean that pretty girl whose singing belongs in an outer worldly choir or that person who is always kind and caring to the point of being selfishly selfless.

I am talking about actual, flesh and blood, beings with wing spans that could reach up to ten metres. I'm talking about a very small part of the human population who were granted with the genetic material to grow wings from between their shoulder blades and live for hundreds of years.

Are they immortal?

No.

Are they very difficult to kill?

Yes. So difficult in fact that it was easier for our ancestors to accept them as part of reality than face the genocide of the human race in an attempt to kill them off.

Nowadays the angels are even seen as celebrities.

But not everything is sunshine and rainbows among the winged people, in fact there are grudges that have not been forgotten over the ages. So much so that the winged beings are split into two very distinctive groups.

The good(ish?) angels, also known as "Protectors", work to maintain peace between the human and the angel communities. They are usually peacekeepers and are able to convince us mere mortals that war is waste of resources and valuable human life. They are usually pretty good at preserving the peace, though wars do occur sometimes when human greed wins out against reason.

On the other hand we have the bad(ish?) angels, also known as the "Creators", whose main goal is to exterminate the human race as though we were some sort of pest and to recreate our little blue planet into a playground for the winged only. Their casualty rate is so high that they keep the earths' population from booming out of control. Though they never openly declare war against us or the Protectors (because we out number them even divided), they like to leave hints of involvement.

And who am I?

I'm that idiot who is about to fall face first into the middle of a centuries old war between the two groups. My name is Eren Jeager and my life is about to become the stuff of legends, though I have to go to hell and back to get it there.


	2. Chapter 2

I wish I could have said that my fatal flaw is courage, I mean, how cool would it have been to die in a fire trying to save someone's life? Or my fatal flaw being pride, that I am so proud of my reputation that I would die to uphold it. But no, my fatal flaw had to be stubbornness.

 **12 hours ago**

"Okay, Eren, I have spoken to my boss at the firehouse down the street and he said that you are way too qualified for the job. He said that if you were to join our house, then you would be paid as much as everyone else. If that is alright with you, then he would love to have you join the squad. Usually there is a lengthy process involved in joining the squad, but with your credentials and the mass influx of fires recently, we need all the help we can get," Mikasa says as she sits across from me at the breakfast bar.

I sit and munch on my second slice of toast while filling out all the forms that she gave me when she came in from the night shift at the house. There was still a faint soot smudge on her left cheek and she smelt of smoke, not that that ever comes out anyway. I nod my head now and then as she describes the fires that she had to battle the night before. Arsons, she said right off the bat when she walked through the apartment doors at six am.

 _Who the hell is awake at six in the morning?_ Well old people, school goers and jetlagged firemen who are home for the first time in eight years. Take into account that I came home three days ago and had to walk to the apartment from the airport because _both_ my siblings had been out on a call and you get a pretty cranky me in exchange.

"So, when do I start?" I ask my sister after she had at least eaten half her cereal, since she looks pretty hungry and I don't want to piss her off too soon in my stay.

"Oh, you go and hand in those forms at about ten this morning and then Major will give you a tour," she says nonchalantly.

"Why do you call your captain 'Major'?" I ask.

She gives a huff of irritation, but a smirk tugs at her lips in a way that makes me fear for my life.

"It's an inside joke," she says once she had swallowed.

I sigh and leave it at that.

 **Now**

The building that we were in was old as time, the flames licking at the wooden walls and the thick black smoke billowing out the windows. I had been partnered with Mikasa, simply because 'Major' wanted to see how I handled joining a new group of fighters.

My uniform is a little too big for me and it feels heavier than I remembered them ever being in London.

"Eyewitnesses say that three people entered this building earlier this evening, so we have to get them out before we can hose the place," Mikasa says into out helmet coms.

"And it is our job to search the west side of the building," I say as I sweep the flash light back and forth through the smoke. "Is anybody there? Call out if you can hear me," I yell out into the darkness.

" _Very good, Eren, your voice is loud and clear_ ," I hear Major say over the com. " _Do either of you see anything_?" he asks.

"No," Mikasa says as she swings the torch light to the right.

"Negative," I say as I sweep the torch light to the left.

" _Found one; barely breathing, female, eastern wall, very close to the exit,"_ Connie says over the com.

"Copy that,"

" _Found another; this one is at the southern window, male, he's out cold, looks like a blow to the head. We need a stretcher on this side,_ " Jean confirms.

" _Make that three; also male, also southern window and he is not breathing,"_ Marco calls out over the com.

" _Alright, everyone out of there so that we can get the water going,"_ Major orders.

Mikasa does one last sweep to the right with her high powered torch before she turns and moves back to the entrance. I, on the other hand, feel as though I am missing something very important and there is that irritating nagging feeling at the back of my mind.

I don't walk back the way I came in, instead I venture into the smoke while keeping an eye out for anything out of place as well as keeping an eye on Mikasa's torch light.

" _Eren, what are you doing? We need to get out of here,"_ Mikasa calls.

"Something is off here, we are missing something," I say as I scan the floor.

" _Eren, this isn't the time for one of your hunches. We need to leave. Now!"_

"I know, I know, but something doesn't feel right here and- oh my go-" I say and it feels as though all the air has been sucked out of my lungs.

"What? What is it?" Mikasa asks as her torchlight swings around towards me.

"There's another person," I say as I hurry over to the bundle on the floor. The flames aren't anywhere near him but the smoke here is particularly thick. I shine the light in his face and I gasp slightly. The man was definitely beautiful, with high cheek bones and strong jaw line and his jet black hair cropped short at the sides with a long fringe. _Military style cut? Damn, that is really-_

 _Whoosh._

The sound of fire eating at the roof snaps me back to reality. I lean over the unconscious man, who happens to be smaller than I am, and prepare him for a fireman lift, except I can't lift him off the ground.

"For such a small guy, you are really heavy," I say as Mikasa makes her way over to me.

"Here, I'll help you with that," she says as she steps forward and helps me to roll him on to his stomach.

"Holy s-"

"Oh my g-"

" _What is it? What is going on_?" General cries frantically over the com.

"Major, you had better call the Protector ER, because we have an angel," Mikasa declares.  
"How are we going to lift him?" she asks me.

"You take his wings, keep them as folded as possible, while I lift him," I say instantly, even though I'm squealing inside like a teenage fangirl. _I'm touching an angel…_

"Got it," she confirms. My foster sister may look small, but she is the only woman on the squad and she can carry up to two times her body weight.

Now that we have a strategy, and some help, Mikasa and I are able to lift the unconscious angel, even though he is far heavier than you could even imagine.

By the time Mikasa and I exit the building, we are both panting heavily under the strain and covered in so much sweat that it feel like we went for a swim and brought the pool back with us.

Two angels are waiting outside for us and quickly relieve us of the weight. "We thank you for your assistance," they deadpan before zooming the unconscious creature off to a waiting ambulance.

"Nice save, Jeager," the Major says as he slaps me on the shoulder. "However, disobey a direct order again and I will have to take you off the squad," he growls.

"Yes, sir,"

 **#Iknownothingoffirefighterrules/codes/anythingreally/thoughIdidlookupfiremanlift…**


	3. Chapter 3

Waking up to a sterilised environment is not such a strange thing. Waking up to a sterilised environment with a female doctor looming over you with a manic expression her face is a strange thing though. But the strangest part of all was not her manic expression, the predatory gleam in her eyes or even the two other people in the room with us. No, the strangest thing is that I am the only person in the room without wings.

 _Don't fangirl!_

"So you're finally awake, brat," the male angel says gruffly while his silver eyes pin me to the cold table top. "I owe you one, shitty four-eyes," he says and gives her a nod.

"Where am I? What happened?" I croak as I sit up slowly. " _Ow_ , my head," I let out a hiss of pain while glancing around, "Wait, where is my squad? What's going on here?!" I feel panic grip my heart and give an almighty squeeze. The white wash walls feel foreign and it feels as though my heart might leap from my chest if it wasn't about to be squashed like a bug.

"You don't remember?" the bespectacled doctor asks me.

"I remember you…" I say and tilt my head towards the male angel. Frowning I continue to explain, "I went to a market to buy fruit when you appeared out of thin air. You started asking me questions, about the fire that I found you in. You wanted documents about the people in the fire; you were persistent. I think… you forced your way into my apartment, even when I couldn't give you the documents. You- you left me one of your feathers," I utter as I slowly piece together the events of the last few days.

"It was my night off, to rest, when Major called and said there was an emergency. A three story building was alight, the residents trapped inside. I was stuck on the third floor because the staircase collapsed; I heard a man calling out for help… he-he was an angel. He said something about killing Ackerman; I thought he was talking about my sister so I leapt at him… He smashed my head against the hard wood countertop. I thought he might have smashed my head open," I look around at the grim faced female doctors and the shortish male, while gingerly pressing my skull above my right ear.

"He did. It took a lot of work on my part to patch you up," the brunette doctor states.

"I was…choking on smoke, there was blood running down the side of my face, I was going to _die_. Then…then you… you were there…you saved my life," I whisper, eyes glued to the ravenette. "And I don't even know your name," I mumble in awe.

 _Okay, now I AM fangirling! And dammit, why does he have to be hot?_

"Well, you're in luck Mr Fireman," the blonde doctor says with a smile. That snaps me out of my fangazim induced stupor. "I'm Nanaba, and I am Dr Hanji's right hand nurse. And this fine specimen of an angel is Captain Levi Ackerman," she teases.

"Ackerman?" I mutter. "So he was talking about _you_ , that's… a relief. I thought he wanted to kill my sister. Though killing you isn't a good thing either, I don't want anyone to die. I mean, that would be a really horrible thing to wish on anybody, it would suck if you died… and I'm babbling. I'm just going to shut up now," I say as my cheeks burn with the heat of a thousand suns.

"Aww, he is so cute! Short stack, can we keep him? Can we? It would be great to study him and-"

"He is not one of your experiments," Mr Ackerman states with a sniff.


	4. Chapter 4

I stayed in the angel infirmary for the day; Dr Hanji mentioned something about 'observation', when in fact she performed every test you could possible think of. She drew a pint and a half of blood just to see how quickly I can recover form blood loss (probably also to see how I coped with it too, the vixen), but also because she wanted to do every blood test that ever existed.

Humans really aren't that interesting though…

She also did reflex tests, some of them ending up being quite painful. And don't even get me started on the weird tests that she wants to do on all bodily excrements.

After a particularly embarrassing swab where nothing should ever be placed in (up my nose, get your minds out the gutter) there was a polite knock on the infirmary door.

"Come in," Dr Hanji bellows out then giggles uncontrollably while staring down a microscope.

"Shitty four-eyes," Ackerman greets stoically.

"Levi!" a pretty brunette angel exclaims as she enters behind the male angel. Her wings were beautiful too, with a red tinge that caught the white light and made her feathers glow. "Don't be so rude to Zoe, you owe her one for saving your human,"

"Wait, what? 'His human'?" I ask in surprise.

"Yes, his human," she states with a nod as she strides over to me. "Hi, I'm Petra Ral, feel free to call me Petra," she smiles as she reached out her right hand.

"Nice to meet you, urm, Petra. My name is Eren, Eren Jeager," I mumble as I shake her hand. _She has a pretty good grip for a girl,_ I mentally slap myself for thinking something so sexist.

"I brought you some clothes and shoes," she holds up a shopping bag.

"Oh, thank you-"

"Right, brat, get dressed. We have a meeting to get to and _he_ does not like being kept waiting," Ackerman deadpans.

"Um, all right then," I say as I reach into the bag and take out the clothes. "Are you going to watch me get dressed?" I ask, since no one made a move to the door or even avert their eyes.

"Hey, don't look at me," Hanji smirks. "I've already seen what you are packing, and boy are you packing it-"

"Zoe!" Petra exclaims in shock.

" _What_? I'm just saying that if I were not in a committed relationship, I wouldn't mind tapping that," she states with a straight face while shrugging.

"Right then, everyone out," I say as I try to fight the heat in my face.

"But-"

"Come on, shitty glasses, you heard the brat," Ackerman says and grabs the demonette doctor before she gets any other ideas.

I change into the clothes as quickly as possible, because there is no way I want to piss off the sexy raven angel any more than he already is. I give myself a quick once over when I finished buttoning up the pale blue shirt. I don't know how that angel girl knew my size, but she got it spot on and I have to admit that I feel good in these clothes. I leave the shirt untucked, quickly tie my shoe laces and hoist the blazer over my right shoulder.

I walk over to the door and open it slightly, just barely catching the end of the angels' conversation.

"Pixis is not impressed with you, Levi," Petra mentions seriously.

"I don't live to please him," Ackerman states sounding as if he couldn't be more bored "Oi, brat, do I have to dress you now too?" he asks once he catches sight of me. He grabs my wrist and pulls me forward, then sets to work neatening me up by tucking in my shirt. He forces me into the dark blue blazer and even tries to fix my hair, which is as rebellious as ever. Eventually he gives up.

"Shit, we're late. Come on, we need to get to the Council meeting," he bites out as he pulls me along behind him. For a short guy, he is pretty difficult to keep up with.

The place we are in is really, really big and it doesn't take long for me to feel utterly lost as we move our way through the labyrinth of passages. The tasteful yellow walls look identical, so there is no way to tell if we are just going around in circles. Which would be pointless. I notice angels and humans alike as we make our way to this 'meeting'. Most of them stare at Ackerman and I as we brush passed them, no one asking for an apology when he bumps into them and he does not offer any in return.

After what feels like an eternity of walking, staircases for days and an awkward elevator ride that made me wish the titanium cords would snap and I could plummet to my untimely death, we reached these magnificent rose wood doors with golden handles.

Everything feels like some sort of dream to me, until those doors open and I see something that I won't even pretend to understand.


	5. Chapter 5

The angel and I enter a circular room, in which there is a semi-circular table along the far wall and a smaller table closer to the door. Behind the far table is a large window that shows the evening landscape of Tokyo. The room is lit by what looked like a crystal ball, suspended from the ceiling by a tether, which gave off light to rival the sun. _Oh my gosh, I'm in Tokyo Temple Tower…_

"So, this is the human who seeks sanctuary with in our walls?" an elderly, bald angel asks while stroking his moustache. His wings are a silvery-grey at the arches which turn an earthy brown towards the tips. So he is old, but not _that_ old.

"Sanctuary?" I question and look at the black haired angel at my side. "I'm seeking protection? From what? What's going on?"

"Oh, so the human doesn't know-"

"Stop calling me 'the human', I have a name you know." I bite out in irritation. "It's Eren Jeager," I feel so confused, _why am I here? What is going on? I just want to go home to my sister._

"I know what your name is, Eren Jeager. Do you honestly believe that I would call a meeting without knowing everything there is to know about you? I just wanted to see how short your fuse is, which is pretty short from the looks of it," the old guy states with a growing smirk on his face.

"Then it looks like you have me at a disadvantage, because I know nothing about you," I hiss.

"Shitty brat, behave yourself," Ackerman says and slaps me over the head.

"It's alright Captain Levi." He says with a smile that crinkles the skin around his eyes. "My name is Dot Pixis; that's Pixis to you, and I am the head of the Protectors world-wide,"

…

"Holy shit," I mutter as I stare at the man. _How did I not recognise him? His pictures are EVERYWHERE! I'm such an idiot._

"Please have a seat while we discuss what happens from here," Pixis says and indicates to the chairs in front of me. I know I'm staring, I can't help it. He is the leader of the Protectors, he sorts out conflicts and saves children and keeps the world at peace. This man is a LEGEND! And he is sitting three metres from me.

"Shame, the little hatchling is in awe of you, General," a dark haired male angel says, he is seated to the left of Pixis, hair is tied up in a man bun and wings certainly the largest in the room.

"Shut up, Gunther," Ackerman hisses from my side. I turn my head to look at him and I am frightened by the sight. His eyes are narrowed, his jaw clenched and his hands fisted where they rest upon the table. He is truly terrifying to behold.

"Ye- yes, Captain," the angel called Gunther stammers out. Petra gives a little giggle from where she sits to the right of Pixis.

"Is something fucking funny, Ms Ral?" Ackerman asks as he turns his gaze on her.

"No, Captain," she declares, ducking her head to hide her scarlet cheeks. _Damn, he does a number on these people just by glaring at them…_

"Right then, Eren," Pixis calls our attention back to him. "Do you know where you are?"

"Yes, I am in the Tokyo Temple Tower. Your home," I incline my head politely.

Pixis raises a quizzical brow, "And how did you know that?"

"If all the angels are not a dead giveaway, the sky line behind you is. There is only one building in the entire city that is tall enough to see Amagi Amusement Park, the Central Lake and the ocean from," I clarify.

"Well done Levi, you not only found a firecracker but a very smart firecracker. This will be entertaining to watch," Pixis says as a grin nearly splits his face in two.

"What do you mean 'this'?" I enquire.

"So Levi really didn't tell you anything?" Pixis sighs. "Really Captain, leaving your work to me,"

Ackerman simply crosses his arms across his chest and huffs with boredom. His jet black feathers poof slightly, showing his indignation.

"Look Eren, when you saved Levi's life, you were marked as an Ally to the Protectors. Then the Creators somehow got wind that Levi was seen with you in a market place, which only solidified that fact. The Creators will do everything they can to kill you, because they believe that in doing so, they would get to Levi. Since it is in our best interest to preserve human life, and because our Captain felt that he owed you a favour, you were brought here to be kept safe. But we can only protect you while you stay in the tower. There is a dormitory in which you can stay-"

"No, he is a member of my household. He will stay with me," Ackerman interjects.

"What? But Levi-"

"He will stay with me-"

"Over my dead body," I say as I leap to my feet. "You can't keep me here! I have to get back to work. I have to tell my sister and my brother that I am okay! I have to go!" in hindsight it might have been a better idea not to yell at the head of the angels.

I watch as Pixis' eyes harden and his brow furrows slightly. "You understand that by leaving you will not only be endangering yourself, but your siblings as well, _right_?" he asks in a voice that is just above a whisper.

"Are you threatening my family?" I rage.

"No, we would never harm you or your family!" Petra interjects pleadingly. "But you must understand that making contact with them will bring them under Creators line of sight and going back to them would surely mean their death," her big brown eyes start to water a little and I suddenly understand what they mean. They are trying to protect me and my family.

This realisation comes down on me like a ton of bricks and I feel sick to my stomach. I whirl around, tossing the chair out of my way as I sprint to the door.

"Jeager!" I hear Ackerman call out.

"Leave him, Levi, he's hurting-" the voice is cut off once I have slammed the door.

I sprint down brightly lit corridors until I am blind with tears and my lungs burning for oxygen. I lean against the wall and try to catch my breath. My legs feel weak, like gelatinous mass instead flesh and bone, and it isn't long before they give out from under me and I sink to the floor.

 **3 reviews in exchange for the next chapter** **  
I know you people are out there.**


	6. Chapter 6

**You held up your end of the deal, so here is my end.**

I don't know how long I sat like that, with my head on my knees, hugging myself; but I knew it was long enough since my tears have stopped streaming down my face and are now gently trickling down my cheeks.

"How long are you going to sit there and cry, kid?" a voice startles me out of my moment and my head snaps up out of reflex. My eyes are greeted by the figure of a large man in an emerald green cloak. His blond hair is cropped short and parted to the right while his icy blue eyes examine me.

"I'm not a kid," I say with a sniff and wipe my eyes. "I'm twenty six years old,"

"And I am a thousand and forty two, so hush up, kid," he says and offers me his left hand. He pulls me up from the floor with quite a bit of strength. "I'm Erwin Smith," he states plainly. "You must be Levi's new household member. I will take you to his chamber,"

"Oh, thank you," I say while taken slightly aback.

"So," Smith says as we walk down the labyrinth of corridors that feel never ending. "Why were you sitting there and crying?" he asks.

"I just found out that I can't leave this place, ever," I mumble.

"It's not so bad here. The Tower is a beautiful place to live," he muses.

"But aren't most cages beautiful? I will never be able to see my family again because of this stupid war,"

"This 'stupid war' is the only thing stopping the Creators from killing all the non-winged on the planet, so you should be grateful to us-"

"Grateful? Don't make me laugh. If it weren't for this war to begin with then I wouldn't have to live in this glorified coop-"

"That is a very selfish view. Do know how many of my friends have died to keep you and your species safe? The world is a lot bigger than you think, and you are free to leave this place whenever you want," Smith says coldly before facing away again.

My steps falter and I fall behind him, keeping my head down. Of course he has lost friends to this war, probably people who he loved very dearly and here I am being selfish because I won't see my family. I mean, I haven't seen them in eight years before I hopped on a plane to be here.

"I'm sorry," I say softly. "I'm not usually like this, I just feel lost and alone and I don't know what to do or where to go or even what is expected of me. I'm sorry for being insensitive, I'm sure it wasn't very nice to hear me act like an unappreciative child. Thank you for your hospitality,"

He sighs audibly. "I understand. Come now, Levi is probably worried sick about you. Let's not keep him waiting, shall we?" he waits for me to catch up before we set off again.

"Captain Ackerman is worried about me?" I enquire.

Smith erupts into laughter. He is laughing so hard he starts wheezing and he bends forward slightly to catch his breath, "Captain Ackerman," he huffs. "Oh, you are a funny little hatchling. Don't ever call him that to his face, not if you value your life,"

"Oh, all right…" I trail off.

"And yes, he will worry about you, if only a little bit. You are a member of his household now, so he is responsible for you,"

"What is entailed of a household member?"

"Well, that depends on the head of the house now doesn't it? For instance, those in Petra's household help her sort through information since she is part of the reconnaissance team. Her household members follow the Intel and research leads: because not all Intel is good Intel. Gunther's household members go undercover and sniff out informants', and so on. Though I don't think Levi expects anything from you just yet- ah, we're here,"

I look around and notice a rather unassuming door to our left. The door is made from the same wood as the door that led to the council meeting.

"Right then, I will leave you too it," Smith says and turns to leave.

"Wait! You're just going to leave me here?"

"Well, yes. Good night, Eren Jeager. Let's talk again some time, all right?" he states as he turns around and walks way. I watch his back when I notice something strange. I brush it off quickly and turn to knock on the door.

"What- oh, it's you. I'm surprised you found your way. Come in, take your shoes off," he turns and walks into his 'chambers'. My nagging feeling clicks once I see Ackerman's back.

"Oh shit! I'm such an idiot!" I say aloud as I slap a palm to my forehead, rather hard too.

"Is something the matter?" Levi glances over the shoulder.

"Yes, I have to find Mr Smith and apologise for what I said,"

Ackerman turns to me sharply and steps in close, his silvery eyes burning like some unholy night terror. "What did you say to him?"

I flinch under those eyes. "I- I complained about being in this 'cage' and not being able to leave here, but I just saw that he was missing his right wing and- and I feel like an idiot,"

"You _are_ an idiot, but lucky for you Commander Erwin is not a trivial man. It takes a lot to upset him. Though don't ever call him Mr Smith to his face, he might just kill you," Levi states with a smirk.

I feel my cheeks burn slightly. "Funny, he said the same thing about you,"


	7. Chapter 7

I wake up in the middle of the night, partly because I feel eyes on me and partly because my stomach demands attention. I have half a mind to venture into the kitchen for a midnight snack when my eyes flutter open to find silvery eyes staring down at me. I yelp with surprise and snap upright, our foreheads just missing each other by a hairs' breadth.

"Could you silence your stomach? It could wake the dead," Levi deadpans.

"I'm sorry, Captain Levi. Did it wake you?"

"Just 'Levi' is fine, and no, your rumbling stomach didn't wake me. I don't sleep,"

"Oh, maybe you should ask Dr Hanji for some sleeping tablets-"

"Sleeping tablets don't work on me. And I don't need your help, brat,"

"Well- umm- I'm sorry for bothering you then. I will try to get some sleep-" My stomach grumbles in protest of my words.

"You're hungry," he sighs. "What can I get you?"

"Wh-ha-at, don't be silly. I'm fine-" Another growl, this time even louder.

"No, you are clearly not fine. It wouldn't do if Hanji saved your ass just for you to starve to death in my care. So what can I get you?"

My cheeks burn, I am pretty sure he can see it, while my stomach rumbles. "Umm, a double cheese burger and fries- no wait…a barbeque chicken pizza. Large, oh and with soda, please," I say and I can feel myself salivate at the thought of food.

"Isn't pizza the food that they make with their hands?" he asks with a sniff.

I look up at him quizzically. "Don't they make all food with their hands?"

The look on his face is as though I punched him in the gut. "Fine, Barbeque chicken and soda-"

"Large,"

He gives me a glare that could cleave my head from my shoulders. "Large barbeque chicken and soda-"

"Wait, make it cranberry juice. The crazy doctor lady drew a lot of blood and cranberry juice helps with keeping blood healthy and increases the production process-"

"Fine! Large barbeque chicken and cranberry juice," he exclaims irritably and stomps off to the glass doors along the far side of the room. He tosses them open, climbs on to the railing and leaps forward into the cool night air.

My breath catches in my throat; I dive over the back of the couch and sprint to the balcony. " _LEVI_!" I scream into the night air.

"What, brat?" I hear a voice say to my left. I snap my head in the direction of the voice just as the moon comes out from behind the clouds. I catch my breath; my jaw feels as though it might drop to the floor or even _through_ the floor. The moonlight gives his jet black wings a soft silvery glow, making his skin seem impossibly light and his eyes shimmer brilliantly. He reminds me of a black sparrow-hawk. His wings beat almost soundlessly as he hovers in the air. Relief washes over me, _you idiot! He has wings! Stop freaking out._ Next thing I know, his wings wrap tightly against his body and he flips over so that he tumbles head first towards the city lights far below.

I watch until I cannot see him anymore. And even then I stay in the icy evening air. I watch the city while rubbing some warmth back into my arms. _Damn this kink in my back, damn him, for making me sleep on the couch. But then it's not like I can just waltz into his life like I did and then commandeer his bed, now can I?_ It feels like forever before he returns with a package in hand. He moves with a practiced grace and I move away from the railing as he swoops in close before lightly landing on the balls of his feet.

"You didn't have to wait outside for me, brat," he says as he tucks his wings in, the arches resting against the back of his head while the tips gently brush the floor. His skin glows with a pink tinge from flying in the chilly air and his hair is ruffled.

"I know, I was just admiring the view,"

"And do you like what you see?"

"Well, yes. The city is beautiful at night," I utter as I stare out over the light dotted landscape.

Levi sighs. "A lot of things are beautiful in the dark. Now, come inside before I toss this pizza over the railing,"

I take his threat seriously and head inside, partly because I know in my gut that he would actually toss the pizza and partly because I am crazy hungry. I slide the glass doors closed behind me and the smell of molten chees and cooked chicken instantaneously fill the room.

I feel like I'm drooling all over the black carpet by the time I plop down on the couch. His 'chambers' are nothing like what I have seen of the tower. The walls are various shades of grey, the carpet and couches and his bed is black while the rest of the furniture is an ivory white. Levi places the large pizza box on the coffee table before me; he then produces a large bottle of cranberry juice, paper cups, a stack of paper towels and paper plates.

"There is no way I am letting you touch anything with your greasy fingers," he simply sniffs.

I can't help the grin on my face as I open up the box, the smell of it hitting me in the face like a brick wall and my stomach growls even louder than before.

"Wait! You're eating that with your hands? When was the last time you washed them?"

"Um doonaw," I shrug as I shove a slice in my mouth and chew. Okay, so I bit off a little more than I could chew but I'm _so hungry_!

"Swallow before you talk, _che_. Didn't anyone teach you manners, brat?"

I shrug again and gulp down the liquid cheese in my mouth. I just deep-fried all my taste buds, but hell if I care.

"Eat slower, dammit. Or do you want to choke?"

"Are you just going to stand there and watch me eat and tell me what to do?" I ask once I've gulped down another mouthful.

"Do what you want then, shitty brat," he holds his hands up as to say he washes his hands of me. He turns away from where he had been leaning against the wall to my right and walks off to his bed.

"Hey, um, did you want a bite of this? It's not the best pizza in the world but it is still pretty good," I offer. I watch his back as he pauses and contemplates his answer. "You better hurry before I eat it all,"

I watch him sigh and he turns to face me again. "Fine,"

He saunters over like he owns the place (which he does) and in a manner that makes his hips sway (which should be illegal). He takes a paper towel, slides it under a pizza slice and lifts it into a paper plate. I watch as he nibbles on it slowly, waiting for a reaction that never actually appears.

He eats the entire slice by the time I finished the entire pizza. He then helps himself to a glass of cranberry juice, all the while sustaining an exceptionally bored expression. I get ready to go back to sleep, but my body is still numb with cold. No matter how I try to wrap myself in the blanket, I just cannot find any warmth.

He must have been watching me because the next thing I know, his hand is pressed to my forehead. "You're still cold from being outside, you will make yourself sick. _Che_ , stupid shithead,"

"I- I'm fine," I can kick myself for shuddering just then.

He sighs. "Come on, let's get you warm. This is a onetime thing, okay, brat?" He walks around the table and scoops me up from the couch, his one arm around my shoulders and the other slipping in behind my knees. _Holy cow! He's strong!_

He then walks over to his bed and sits down, swinging his legs on to the bed as well. He lies down with open wings and nudges me off of his chest and against his side.

"Wait, I can't lie on your wings," I say in shock.

"What? You think you can break _my wings_ just by lying on them? _My wings?_ My wings have carried me through hurricanes and gale force winds, they have carried me to and from battle without ever faltering and _you_ think you can hurt them by sleeping on them, brat? Don't make me laugh,"

I swallow thickly at his little monologue, I feel stupid for doubting the strength of his wings. This man right here is truly remarkable. I mean, he carried me as if I weigh nothing at all. And then I insult him. So I just turn my back on him and rest my head on his splayed out arm, the blanket forgotten in my arms. I feel him roll on to his side next to me, his other wing folding over me gently.


	8. Chapter 8

I startle awake, a sleepy haze still hogging my conscious thought. For a moment I wonder what it was that woke me, but then I hear it. A solid pounding on the door. I don't want to move, I'm deliciously warm on this fluffy blanket. I clench my fist in this softness when I receive an all might wallop to the back of the head.

"Ow!" I exclaim as I leap away from my assailant. My feet tangle in the blanket and I fall flat on to my ass, my right arm supporting my sitting position.

"Don't you 'ow' me, you shitty brat! You nearly took out half my feathers," I hear a voice hiss.

I bring my hand up to my face to rub the sleep out of my eyes, only to find a handful of small silvery black feathers. "Oh my gosh, I am so sorry, Levi," I stammer out as my mind clears a little bit.

The pounding on the door becomes more insistent. Levi sighs, "Come in,"

The door is pushed open by none other than Mr Smith. "Commander Eyebrows, what brings you to my humble sleeping chambers?" Levi asks with a huff.

I try to stifle a giggle at that by pressing my fistful of feathers to my mouth and coughing horrendously. "I told you that you would get sick, brat," Levi states with a glare.

"Sick from what?" Mr Smith raises an eyebrow which causes another bout of cough cover giggles. I will never be able to look at this man the same way again.

"He was standing outside this morning. For a good forty five minutes. Shitty brat,"

"I see. What, exactly, were you doing outside for that long?"

"I- erm- I was waiting for Levi to come back with the pizza. And I was looking at the city. It's really high up here,"

"Oh, so you were admiring the view?" I notice the calculating look in his eyes; it feels as though he is evaluating my law breaking ability or something like that.

"Yes, I guess I was. I don't suppose I can bother you for another set of clothes, right? I mean, you two look like you need to talk and I need a shower so- umm- yeah,"

"Yes, of course, whatever you need. Petra will bring it for you," Erwin gives a nod.

"Thank you, I will leave you to it," I stand up from the floor, spin on my heel and walk into the bathroom. It must have sensed my entry, because the lights flick on by themselves and I quickly close the door behind me.

As I strip off the clothes that were given to me early last night, I hear Levi and the commander discuss something in hushed tones. It's not like I can hear them or anything, just that the commander said something that upset the captain and that the discussion was borderline argument.

I turn on the water and the sound of it hitting the chess board tiles sufficiently drowns out the conversation next door. As I wait for the water to heat up, I take stock of the bathroom itself. The tiled walls are a thundercloud grey; the shower tiles black and white while the floor tiles are a misty white. The shower is encased with clear glass. The toilet and the vanity are also white, but the mirror above the vanity has a black frame. Below the vanity are shelves containing clean towels (black), hand towels (black) and face clothes (big surprise, also black). There two baskets on the shelves, one containing cleaning products (enough to clean the entire city) while the other contained body wash, soaps and shampoos. There was a small cabinet next to the toilet bowl which contained toilet paper.

Once steam fills the room, I check the water and climb inside. I sigh as the hot water hits my skin, I feel the muscles in my back and neck relax. I move my head under the warm jets and massage my scalp. I hiss when I touch the area above my right ear. _That hurts, let's not do that again._

I let the water wash over my face. It burns my eye lids slightly and I wipe the sleep from my face. I feel around for a bottle, turning my head slightly once I make contact with the plastic container. _'Shampoo'_ it reads. I place a little of the liquid in the palm of my hand and start lathering up my head. I then move my head under the water again to wash out the suds, placing some body wash in my hand and slather the stuff all over me. I scrub every part on skin that I can reach, remembering the smell of fire and how it could put a lot of people off. Finally, I just stand under the warm water and let it caress my skin, as though the gentle touches of a long lost lover.

After what feels like an eternity, I turn off the water and step out of the shower. I towel myself and my hair as dry as I can before wrapping the towel around my waist. I hear a loud knock on the main door. Sighing, I open the bathroom door and go over to the front door. The knob twists under my hand and the door swings open.

A powerful shove from the other side tosses me back. The next thing I know, two hands are headed straight for my throat.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't think, I just act. I grab at the one wrist headed straight for me and yank it towards myself as I twist away. The wrist over my shoulder, I throw my hips back into the attacker's crotch area and pull hard, effectively throwing him to the floor. I then twist his wrist into a joint lock and slam my foot down between his shoulder blades. _Oh shit, this guy has wings! Medium brown wings! Shit, I'm gonna die!_

"Woah, easy there. I'm sorry, okay, will you let me go? I wasn't _actually_ going to hurt you," he says. "Watch the wings, watch the wings! Ow, dammit, just let go,"

"Eren, it's okay, he's a friend." Petra says from the door way. "Eren Jeager, meet Gunther Schultz. Gunther, this is Eren, Levi's new household member,"

"Oh, hi, Petra… Are you sure it's okay for me to let him go? And what are you doing here?"

"Yes, let him go. And Erwin sent me; he said you needed more clothes, so I brought them for you. The big idiot that you have pinned just wanted to come and say hi. I didn't know he was going to lunge at you the moment you opened the door,"

"Oi, that _big_ _idiot_ can still hear you,"

"Oh yeah, sorry about that," I release my grip on his wrist and step off of his back. I move away to give him enough space to stand up.

"Bet you can't do it again," he says while rolling his shoulder. "Nice towel, by the way,"

"You wanna go?" I ask with a raised eyebrow while holding my towel closed.

"Argh, why do you have to be immature about it? Here, Eren. Put these on before Gunther yanks your towel off," she hands me a fancy bag with clothes in it. "I got your underwear size and style from Hanji, after she stripped you,"

My cheeks heat up at the thought of the mad doctor removing all my clothes, _how embarrassing._ Gunther picks up on my discomfort and gives a snarky laugh. I ignore him and scratch through the bag, my heart drops to the floor.

"Eren, is something the matter? Don't you like them? I can go change it if you don't,"

"No, no, it's not that. They're fine," I say and look up at her. I see only sincerity on her face. "It's just that, the cost of these clothes. There is _no way_ I could possibly pay you back, not even the undies are in my pay range," I mumble as I see the lingering price tags and their expensive looking names.

"Oh no, you don't have to pay anything back. You are Levi's household member; you have to be dressed in good quality stuff, he's a high ranking member of our defence force after all. He heads up the special op team of the Recon force. You really don't have to pay it back," she waves her hands in the air and shakes her head. "Honestly, all household members are treated well. We have to, just to snuff out favouritism,"

"But you just said that I have good clothes because of Levi's position-"

"Yes, but everyone gets the same range, so it's not like some are dressed in rags while others were fine brands. Well, except for those who have to go undercover,"

"But these clothes are a luxury-"

"Then I suppose you better take good care of them," Gunther interjects. "Nothing irritates Levi more than someone who wastes what's been given to them,"

I nod my head slowly. If I can't pay them back for it then I will just have to take care of it so that they don't have to spend more money on me.


	10. Chapter 10

**Double update, because previous was too damn short and because you guys put up with my shit.**

After dressing in the ridiculously expensive black tracksuit pants and white tank top, I follow Petra and Gunther to the gym. Apparently Levi had asked them to 'train' me so that I would be able to defend against angel attacks. After what happened with Gunther in Levi's room, I felt sort of glad for it. It will serve as a distraction and it will prepare me for any further 'surprise' attacks.

Petra made me walk around barefoot, I'm not entirely sure why. It all made sense when we got to the gym though, since there was rows of shelves outside the door where you were to leave your shoes. _Ah, she didn't want to waste any time in training me so she asked me to leave my shoes off._

Once inside, we immediately set to work. "When an angel comes at you, try to stay out of their grip. We have really strong limbs and we could easily crush every bone in your body if we get our arms around you. Also, watch out for our wings. If we feel that we are losing or the enemy is too strong, we lash out with our wings. I'm not kidding when I say a smack from our wings could break you. But also, if you have the chance to damage a wing, you take it. Because a downed angel is a dead angel," Petra explains as I warm up a little bit before Gunther and I dance around each other, fists raised and steps light.

At her last comment I pause. "Is that why Commander Erwin cannot leave the Tower? Because he is missing a wing?"

Gunther took the opportunity of my distraction to lunge at me and he has me in a headlock in a matter of seconds.

"Pay attention to your opponent. And yes, that is why he doesn't leave the Tower. Now, again,"

When I first saw her, I thought Petra was the prettiest angel I have ever seen. But she is a demon in disguise. Gunther and I run through simulations over and over and over again, until both of us are covered in sweat. At one point we both lost our shirts, Gunther because it got in his way and me because I didn't want Gunther to rip it from my body. After what felt like forever, she finally relented and said that I can do some other exercise. I chose the weights.

During our mock battle, a couple of other angels came in. Closest to me, three chairs over, was another male angel also doing weights. I wasn't even fifteen minutes into my work out when he suddenly shouts out "Who took it?"

"Who took what, Eld?" Petra asks.

"My IPod was just here, and now it's gone,"

"I'm sure it's right where you left it," Gunther huffs as he lifts the weights in his palms.

"It was here. You, _human_ , did you take it?"

"Hey, don't look at me. I haven't moved from this spot,"

"Oh, is that so? Maybe I should just beat the truth out of you,"

"I'm sure that's not necessary," Petra calls out.

"If the man wants to have a go, then let him have a go," Gunther states.

"Let's go then," he says before leaping towards me. He uses his wings to propel himself forward and it's all I can manage just to drop to the floor as he leaps over me. I'm on my feet and sprinting toward the weight shelf before he is almost upon me. I pick up the smallest weight I can get my hands on, 5kg, and spin around swinging it. The side of the weight connects with the sandy blondes shoulder and knocks him over. I notice the missing item in his breast pocket and I snatch it up.

"Are you _fucking INSANE!?_ It was in your pocket the entire fucking time! Petra, I'm done. I'm going to my room and I am going to shower," I drop the weight back on to the rack and stomp out of the gym. My nerve endings burn with adrenaline and fury, I could simply spontaneously combust with rage.

"Hey Eren! You left your shirt," Gunther calls out from behind me.

"Fucking keep it as a memento," I howl back without turning to look at him.

A flapping sound close to my head lets me know that that is not the case. Petra lands next to me and jogs to keep up. "Come on Eren, put on your shirt and let's get something to eat in the café,"

"No," I say, but my stomach betrays me.

"Look, you can't go into the café without a shirt on and I think your stomach disagrees with you,"

"You fucking traitor," I hiss at my stomach, which causes Petra to laugh. I feel a little better after hearing it. "Fine, I'll go eat. But after that, I'm going to shower,"

"The Captain wouldn't want it any other way,"


	11. Chapter 11

By the time we reach the café, or should I say cafeteria (because it's so huge), I have calmed down enough to hold a civil conversation with the psychopathic angel who wanted to kill me in the gym.

His name is Eld Jinn and he is a member of the special recon force that Levi heads up. His speciality is seeking out weaknesses in enemy combat and striking at those weaknesses. He also complimented my use of our environment against him and said that I could have taken his head clean from his shoulders. Which is not a comforting thought.

We all sit together at a large, empty table and they start discussing what they want to eat. I feel like a fish out of water. They talk about things that I have never heard of. Petra is amazing though, because she senses my discomfort and explains what the various dishes in tale. Some of it sounds very good, and some things make me feel a little queasy.

"Relax, this isn't the patent office. We won't poison you," Gunther teases. "We will order a little bit of everything so that you can try it and see what you like,"

I sigh, and then nod to accept his offer. He and Eld get up to place our order and my stomach belts out the song of a mating humpback whale. _I guess I've already worked through the pizza I had for supper- breakfast- brupper- supfast? Why am I sitting here, inventing new words?_ I hang my head in exasperation _, I must be tired._

Petra goes off on a tangent, explaining the kinds of foods that make up an angel's diet. And there is _a lot_ of food. According to the brunette, their body needs more energy to function properly and using their wings drains energy very quickly. She says that some angels have up to eight meals a day. I stare at her in shock, wouldn't you? I mean, eight full portions of pasta or bread or vegetables a day. How are these angels even able to move, let alone get off the ground? 

Eventually Eld and Gunther return with trays of food, my eyes bulge slightly at the amount of plates packed hazardously atop each other. I feel like I'm in some sort of cartoon, where my eyes pop out from my skull and Shaggy and Scooby are gulping down those ridiculous sized sandwiches.

Everything looks good and smells fantastic, to the point where I am actually a little overwhelmed by the intermingled scents. Chicken noodle salads and ham sandwiches and a brightly coloured soup with small pies on the side. Everything looked fresh and warm (or cold?) with steam twisting into the air.

I was just about to tuck into a mouth-watering quiche when something warm and sticky slammed into the left side of my face. It took a moment for me to realise that it was some sort sweet of pie, it took me another moment to realise that it was actually still piping hot and yet another second to yank it from my face before it burned my face off. Someone gives a yelp as I toss the offending food away from me, and that is when I felt a burning sensation in my eyes.

I cry out and quickly stand up, backing away from the table and wiping the burning liquid from my eyes. What I don't realise is that there is someone standing behind me, facing the opposite direction and holding a slice of cake. I bumped into that angel and their cake is jammed into another angel's face. Gunther, who had caught the rest of my pie in his face, grabs the chicken salad and tosses it at me.

But I ducked. The woman behind me though, didn't.

And so began an all-out food fight.

 _Che, what a waste. Why does this keep happening to me?_

 **Anyway, as fun as the next scene was to write, I can't post it until I've finished the chapter I'm busy with right now. If you guys don't hear from me in about a week, it's because I died of writers block. #ImAnAwfulAutherAndImSorry #WritersBlock #ButLeviWithWings #IKnow #INeedPoofInMyLife**


	12. Chapter 12

**Writers block : 1 / Me : 0 (Challenge accepted)**

I duck under a table as I dodge a flying loaf of bread. Bits of food are flying everywhere and the angels are screeching at the top of their lungs, which is not a pleasant sound. I'm trying to scurry away from the mess, when I feel a hand on my ankle pulling me out from under the table.

A guy with sandy blond hair cut, like Levi's, pulls me up so that I am dangling from my right ankle. Pain courses through me as he tightens his grip and gives me a shake. His brown eyes are narrowed as he glares at me, and I can't help but gulp. I twist this way and that, lash out a few kicks before he grabs my other ankle too, my back towards his front. I reach out for something, anything, when my fist closes around the back of a chair. I grab it with both hands, tighten my stomach muscles and fold myself forward and up, ready to strike the guy over the head with the chair.

"What the _fuck_ is going on here?" a voice booms through the room, bouncing off the walls until everyone is silent. "I told you to train Eren, not make a mess! Eren, put down that chair. Oluo, put Eren down. Everyone not in the special ops division of Recon, _get out,_ "

I have never seen a place empty out like this before. One moment there was a crowd of people, some with hands full of food still high in the air while others cover their faces, the next moment the place becomes a ghost town. And then I fall on my ass as the Oluo guy lets me go.

"What the fuck were you thinking, Petra? Eren, what happened to your face? You know what? I don't even want to know. All of you, apologise to Ymir and Christa, then clean up your fucking mess," he bites out before he turns on his heels and stomps off.

I would have laughed at the way the short male bounced slightly as he walked if it had not been for the grim faces of the angels next to me. "Right then," the guy who had held me by the ankles states clearly. "We are all going to have to cooperate to make quick work of this mess," he turns to me. "I'm sorry for throwing that pie at your face Eren, I didn't realise it was still so hot,"

I feel my eyes bug and my blood boil. "You bastard! What is it with you people and hurting me? I open the door and I'm almost strangled. I mind my own business and I'm almost crushed to death. I sit down to eat and I have food smashed into my face! What is wrong with you?"

"Captain Levi told us to train you; everything we did was to test your strength, reflexes and tactical ability. Look, I know we started off on the wrong foot here, but we are honestly just trying to help you," Petra says.

"Help me by burning my face off?"

"I get that you are upset, Eren, but can you be upset later? This got out of hand and we need to clean up this mess before the captain comes back,"

I stare at this woman, utterly speechless. Of course her first priority it to please the captain.

"Right then, with that out of the way, Eld and Gunther; go fetch the cleaning supplies. Petra, scrape the food that is still on the table into black bags. Eren, handle any food on the chairs. Clean chairs are to be placed on clean tables. I will start mopping up the floors after the food has been swept up. Let's get to work,"

 **Review/Comment to help me beat my block.  
Please.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I beat that block! I beat it with a bat and a stick! Yay**

At first we work in silence. It made sense for me to work close to where Petra was cleaning tables because my clean chairs had to go on her clean tables. We are all wearing rubber gloves (pink) and cleaning aprons (black) over our clothes so that when we had to kneel, we didn't soil our clothes further.

It wasn't long before Petra stated humming and Gunther started tapping his foot as he swept up the food. Eld worked behind Gunther, scraping up whatever the broom couldn't sweep up. And so we worked to the humming and the tapping until Petra got tired of it and we fell back into an awkward silence.

"Did anyone else notice the bags under the Captains' eyes?" Petra suddenly pipes up.

"So I wasn't imaging things," Gunther says from where he paused mid sweep.

"He looked really tired, as though he didn't sleep last night,"

The penny drops.

"Wait, he sleeps? He told me he has insomnia; he was awake the whole night. It felt like he was watching me," I mention nonchalantly.

"Oh no," comes Petra's dejected tone.

I hear the other three males sigh sadly as well.

"What is it? What did I do?"

"Not you Eren, you didn't do anything," Petra's downcast eyes send ice cold fear through my system.

"Should we tell him?"

"I think we should. He deserves to know. And he _is_ living with Levi," Eld reasons.

I look at Oluo, our eyes meet for a split second before he nods. "Eight hundred years ago, when I was still a hatchling, Captain Levi had three household members of his own. Their names were Isabel, Farlan and Annie. They were all pretty close and they had battled the Creators on a number of occasions. Isabel had fiery red hair and wings that made her look like a phoenix with a human form. And that was her nickname. The Phoenix," he smiles a little as he describes her. There is a painful glint in his eye, as if remembering her hurt him.

"Farlan had silvery blond hair and wings and he moved at exceptionally high speeds, like lightning. He was dubbed Thunderbolt. Annie had dark blond hair and wings, since your hair and wings match in colour, so she was called Sandstorm. And of course, our dark captain was called the Reaper, the bringer of death," _how appropriate._

"Levi and his household lived right at the top of the tower, partly for thrill of living so high up, seeing so far and partly because it was convenient. They left and returned at all hours and they didn't want to bother anyone. They lived like that for ages, until Levi was betrayed," his head bows slightly and his jaw tenses.

"One night, after taking a sleeping draught to help him rest, Levi's household members were kidnapped right from under his nose. Commander Erwin had just come in from a mission when he spotted Isabel and Farlan being carried off," I feel on edge as I imagine a storm raging around the tower as Levi slept and his friends were carried off into the night. I also see how the commander would swoop in on his great wings to save the two angels.

"Commander went to their aid, only to have Annie rip off his right arm and wing in a battle that no one should have survived. But Erwin did," the tears in Oluo's eyes as he tells the story grips my gut in an icy grasp. My minds' eye sees the commander battling some faceless she-devil who is strong enough to tear his arm off; I can almost hear him scream in excruciating pain as his wing was detached from his body. The metallic scent is so overpowering I can taste it on my tongue and I can see the blood leaving his body.

I suddenly felt sick to the core. I curse my overactive imagination. _That's why Levi didn't want a sleeping pill…_

"When he woke up from his drug induced sleep, and he had been told what had happened, he swore that he would never touch anything that would make him sleep again. He has had this mentality that he has to be aware and awake at all times. He claims that he has to stay focused,"

 _Silence…_

"He searched for them for months, you know," Petra says with a quiver in her voice." And when he finally found them, they were unrecognisable," Petra gulps as she retells how their bodies had been mangled.

How their wings had been missing.

How they had died slowly.

 _Now I really want to throw up._

I suddenly realise that I have put Levi in a terrible position. He told his team mates to train me so that I could defend myself against something like this. He doesn't trust me enough to sleep around me. _Not like I have done anything to earn his trust._

"Why?" I ask with my head bowed low, chin almost resting against my chest.

"Huh?"

"Why did Annie do it? Why did Levi take me in as a household member?"

"We wish we knew," Gunther says seriously.  
His eyes cloud over and he watches me suspiciously.


	14. Chapter 14

**So, double update, because reasons.**

We continue working in silence after that. And it was eating me alive. By the time we have almost finished cleaning the café, my face is swollen and red from where the liquid sugar had landed and I was feeling a little- okay a lot- sick.

The images of what Levi's team had portrayed in their explanations chase each other around in my mind. Each image in conflict with another for my attention, the adrenaline rush from the food fight leaving my system and the pain in my face finally taking hands with the rigorous training Petra had put me through earlier and I am knocked flat on my ass. Too tired to move. Too tired to think and far too tired to care at this point.

Angels had returned to the café to eat, _which reminds me that I haven't eaten all day._ Those closest to me whisper amongst each other, their tones ranging from pity to suspicion, though one word stands out painfully. _Human…_

I find that this word irritates me more than it should, to the point that I loathe it.

"What did you call me?"

My voice rings clear through the room, much louder than I had originally intended. The café stills and no one moves a muscle.

"Did I stutter? I asked you a question," I turn my head in the direction of the first whispers. My rage flowed through my veins like scorching lava, making my heart race and my soul soar. It was addicting in that it made me brave, fearless. It felt like I was being dragged out to sea by a rip tide of emotions, but a storm was brewing and who am I to stop a storm?

"I called you human, _human_ ," the angel replies with a cocky smirk. I wished for nothing more in this world than to wipe that smile off his face.

"Are you not human, human?" his lady friend next to him asks. The few other humans in the room go still. They are used to the prejudice, and maybe they are too scared to stand up for themselves. But in this moment, I'm not afraid of anything.

I slowly clamber to my feet, my arms hang loose at my sides, my fingers not even clenching and my head low. The room is so quite that if someone were to drop a pin it would not only shatter the silence like a dropped crystal glass, but it would move me to action also.

"Yes, I am human, _angel_ ," I say with my head low. I feel the room draw a collected breathe. No one dared to break the silence, but I do again. "But I am not just _any_ human," I clench my jaw as I lift my head to look the offending being in the eye. "I am Eren Jeager and Captain Levi Ackerman chose _**me**_ to be his household member. So ask yourself, angel, why didn't he choose _**you**_ _?"_

I knew provoking an angel was a bad idea, but I did it anyway. The two angels lunge at me from across the table, but I am ready for them. The female comes at my midriff, so I laced my fingers together and swing at her head. I hear a satisfying crack as she rolls away from me, shrieking. The male roars in fury that he rains down on me with his fists. He moves far too quickly for me to dodge, so I take the hits. The pain fuels my rage.

He punches me to the ground, panting heavily and pacing up and down. I use that against him as I twist about and catch his legs, causing him to flail about and spread his wings slightly to regain his balance. Which was exactly what I was hoping for.

I leap to my feet, dodge one of his wings and come up behind him. I grab hold of one arm and wing and twist slightly. He screams out in rage as he crashes to the ground and I pin his arm and wing against his back. Soon his furious cries become pitiful sobs as excruciating pain courses through his body.

He is completely at the mercy of my wrath.

And I feel like shit for it.

That is until something smashes into the back of my head and everything fades to black.


	15. Chapter 15

Once again I wake up to Dr Hanji looming over me and a throbbing in my head. My entire body aches and it feels as though I've been run over by a herd of stampeding elephants. "How long have I been out?" I can't help but groan.

"Only fifteen minutes," I hear a gruff voice state. _Levi… shit..._ "I believe you owe two angels an apology," he sniffs. _Oh god, the angels._

I groan again as I sit up slowly, my head pounding like bongo drums during a festival. I open my eyes - _When did I close them? -_ and look around for the two angels. The female was lying on a bed two beds over from mine, with a bandage over her temples and an ugly bruise on the right side of her face. Her soft brown eyes are trained on me, a hint of fear in them, and she lies quite rigid. The male is sitting in the chair next to her, his face stony but his eyes also have that fearful gleam. I notice that he is holding her hand in both of his own, and I feel even worse.

I hang my head and take a few deep breaths before I make eye contact with both of them for just a split second. "I'm sorry, for everything. For provoking you, for hurting you. I- I am so sorry," I state truthfully. They had done nothing to earn the pain I caused them. Yes, they did provoke me, but I didn't need to act on it. I hang my head again, in utter shame.

"It's okay," the females' voice says softly. "I'm sorry for underestimating you and for thinking you beneath us. You are completely correct, Captain Levi did choose you and now I understand why,"

My head snaps up as the male angel stutters at her, Levi looking at me with a raised eyebrow while Dr Hanji looks between the two of us. I blush slightly.

"Is the brat all right enough to leave?"

"Only if you promise to feed him, the blow to the head only helped his passing out along. Levi, I'm serious, he may eat less than most of us but he needs to eat,"

"Then I'll feed him. Anything else?"

"Eren, you need to put this cream on your face every twelve hours or so. That means when you wake up in the mornings and before you go to sleep at night, okay?"

I simply nod my head and climb from the bed. I take the cream container from her and thank her for it. Levi turns and walks out the door, _guess the only thing I can do is follow._

We walk back to our room in silence, me just a little behind him with my head down. "When are you going to stop following me like a giant puppy and walk next to me? Because from what I saw in the café, you deserve to walk next to me," Levi states, his head turned back and looking at me from the corner of his eye.

"Wait, you saw what happened?" I hurry forward, my arm almost brushing his shoulder.

"Of course I saw what happened, you little shithead, I've been watching for the most of the day. Though I don't appreciate you telling my team about what happened last night," he deadpans as he faces forward again.

"So you heard us talk?"

"I did,"

"And you heard me provoke the angels?"

"Yes,"

"And you heard the little remark about you choosing me?"

He stops walking and turns to face me, his body ridged and his face stern. "What makes you think I chose you?"

I look him in the eye, as if trying to gauge the depth of his question. "Well, firstly you saved my life. Like I understand that you were just paying off a debt, bringing me here to receive the treatment that I did. But then you made me your household member. From what I gathered when General Pixis spoke, I could easily have stayed on in a dorm room of sorts, but you didn't allow that. And then you have your team train me. So you must have chosen me for something, because you don't come across as the sort of person to invest so much in a person for no reason," I find that I look away halfway through my explanation and bring my hand to my head, and wince.

"By the way, who hit me and with what?"

"You make a valid argument," he states and then turns to walk off.

"Hey, wait up!" I jog after him.

"And to answer your question, I owe Christa a new spatula,"

"What? How does that answer my question?"

He sighs. "Petra hit you over the head with Christa's stainless steel spatula; it broke against your thick skull. Hence I owe her a new one. It's a good thing you are so hard headed, otherwise that blow would have knocked you brains out,"

I stare at him for moment. We had stopped walking as he spoke, but now he walks off again.

"Wait, was that supposed to be a joke?"

He says nothing as I chase after him again.

For a short guy he walks too damn fast.

 **I am hungry for reviews ;D  
FEED ME! **


	16. Chapter 16

**I am soooo sorry for taking this long to update. I promise it won't happen again. As a show of good faith, I present to you this monster chapter. It is my new year's resolution to finish this fic. Thank you so much for all the reviews.**

 _ **HaPpY nEw YeAr!**_

"I am going to shower," Levi declares as we enter his apartment.

"So, what? You're not going to apologise for hitting me over the head? It's not like I was going to kill the guy, I'm not some soulless monster,"

"You want an apology?"

"Yes! I'm tired of being treated like shit around here, I've spent the whole day being attacked by _your_ team and being verbally abused by other angels,"

"Okay then, I'm sorry," he deadpans. "May I go shower now?"

"What? No! You have to say it like you mean it-"

"Oh, so now you're going to teach me how to say things? I never say anything that I don't mean. I'm sorry you had a rough first day, I'm sorry my team is over enthusiastic in keeping your untrained ass alive and I'm sorry you were hit over the head with a spatula. Now I'm going to shower," Levi spits and stomps off, rolling his shoulders as he goes.

It's a good thing Dr Hanji thought to clean me up after checking me; otherwise I'm pretty sure Levi wouldn't have let me through the door. I plop down on the couch to watch some TV, just to pass the time, but there is no TV.

Nor is there a computer, lap top, hell, there is nothing electronic from this _century_ in this room. I instantly feel bored, and hungry. I simply climb up from the couch again and inspect the room. First I am drawn to his impressive book collection, the whole "Knowledge is power" gig. But I soon realise that most of the books are in a language I don't read, or even understand. Sure, there are a few English books, but those look like the university volumes that I had when I studied and the comparison gives me nightmares. There are a few Japanese books too, but those are the sort of history books I made use of in school as a child.

I sigh, completely and utterly dejected. My mind starts to wander. _How can anyone put up with all this abuse?_ So instead I snoop through his things. At first I'm not too worried. I can hear the water running and I suppose he may take a while. Petra did say that he may look like an angel but he's a demon when it comes to cleaning. Though I'm not too keen to talk to her, or anyone else for that matter. So I assume that means he is a neat freak borderline obsessive compulsive.

Against the wall, opposite the main door and adjacent to the bathroom, is a very sleek desk. It has drawers on the right and a door on the left. The dark wood gleams in the orange early evening air. I know I shouldn't do it, but I can't stop myself. I walk over to the drawers first and open the top one. Shocker, it contains writing equipment and paper. I open up the second one to find balls of yarn in every colour and shade. _Huh?_

Then I open the bottom drawer to find little needles, about the length of my palm plus the length of my middle finger, with a little hook at one end. _What's it called again? Ummm, it starts with a c…_

 _Oh yes! Crochet needles! Wait, why does the captain have crochet needles?_

I quickly close the drawer, crouch in front of the delicately carved door and open up the cabinet. And I am shocked by what is inside.

Because what I find is completely and utterly mind blowing.

For lying there are more than half a dozen crocheted portraits. Each were about the size of an A5 page, each made up of a colour in which most of the work was done, with variations to emphasise certain aspects. The important aspects, like the eyes or lips. One of the most beautiful ones was a portrait of a female angel. Everything is a fire engine red, except for the lighter colouring of the face, the white of her eyes and the silver grey of her iris's.

I hold it gently in my hands, too afraid to damage it by holding it up to the light.

"Put it back,"

A shiver runs down my spine and I freeze. I gingerly put it back and quickly close the little door. My cheeks burn with shame. I was caught snooping through his things; he is probably going to kill me.

I turn to face him, an apology on my lips that never makes it past my vocal cords. I find myself staring, and I am unafraid to stop, because standing before me is a Greek god of a man. The evening light catches every protruding bulge of muscle while the shadows cling to the canyons between them. His stomach is not flat by any means, but from where I'm crouching it looks rock hard. His chest is not only defined, it is solid looking and compressed in a manner that makes me want to drool.

And don't even get me started on his muscular, sculpted thighs and calves.

The only problem that I have with this image, which is forever imprinted on my retinas, is the fluffy black towel draped over his hips. _It hugs his hips in the same manner I wish I could press my thig- no, don't even think about that. And don't you dare start fantasising about licking the man's shoulders!_ The offending piece of cloth hides his full glory from my eyes, I have never before wished so hard for lazar shooting eyeballs.

"Well, shithead? You got anything to say to me?" he hisses and rolls his head on his shoulders, as if trying to work out a kink. His muscles ripple in a manner that goes straight to my groin, but his icy glare stops the heat from accumulating.

"Not really, no. So you caught me snooping, but what about all the crap I had to deal with today? It is not _okay_ to treat another being the way I was treated today!" his eyes are a stormy grey and I struggle to stick to my argument in justifying my snooping. This beautiful man before me would never stoop so low as to love a human, or even screw a human on a whim. "I'm sorry though, I shouldn't have. I was just curious,"

"Damn fucking right you shouldn't have,"

"They are beautiful though,"

"Shut up,"

"I can't unsee what I have seen, Levi. And why won't you apologies for setting your team on me-"

"I said shut the fuck up!"

His snarl leaves me cold and alone. I shut my mouth because I don't want to piss him off further. I stand up slowly and move away from the table. Night has fallen around us and Levi switches on the lamp closest to his clothing cupboard. He opens a drawer and pulls out a pair of boxer briefs, which he promptly slips into. All the while rolling his right shoulder or rubbing at his neck.

"Hey, Levi?"

"What?"

He glances over his shoulder to glare at me.

"I- I was just wondering if you were okay. I mean, you keep rubbing your neck and rolling your shoulder,"

"I'm fine, brat. Just a little tense from having to watch your butt the whole day,"

 _I wonder if he liked what he saw._ I mentally slap myself for even thinking that.

"You didn't do a very good job of it though,"

His pupils constrict to pinpoints and he looks down right murderous.

"If you like, I can rub your shoulder out for you. As a fireman I was trained to do all sorts of things, and rubbing out muscles just happens to be one of those things,"

He watches me for a moment and I wonder if he's going to catch me in my lie, but then he rolls his eyes and huffs. I watch as he nods his head. _Why is he ignoring me?_

"But you are not touching me until you have taken a shower,"

He reaches for a shirt before I tell him to stop.

"It works better without any fabric in the way,"

He looks at me doubtfully. "Well, what are you waiting for? Go shower,"

I quickly grab the bag of clothes Petra left me only this morning and head into the bathroom for the quickest shower of my life. It is literally get in, soap on, soap off and get out again. I towel myself dry hurriedly and pull on a t-shirt and a loose fitting pair of boxers. _How did Petra know I didn't sleep in pyjamas?_

I walk out of the bathroom, my dirty clothes left in the hamper next to the shower. Levi glances at me with a quizzical brow. "Where do you want me?"

 _Against a wall- stop it!_

"The bed is fine, just lay down on your stomach," _got you, now you have to talk._

He nods thoughtfully and complies with my request by climbing on to his king size bed. He lets his arms lie loosely at his sides and he rests his head flat on the mattress. I move forward, climbing on to the bed after him and straddle his lower back, careful not to put any weight on him.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?" his head snaps up and he looks over his shoulder. He moves his arms so that he can prop himself up on his elbows while he glares at me.

"Would you just calm down, dammit. I can't reach everywhere any other way, so just relax okay? It's not like I'm sitting on you,"

I place my hand between his shoulder blades and force him back into the mattress. He grumbles and cuss's under his breath. I lean forward, rest my hands at the base of his neck and press my thumbs on either side of his spine at the base of his skull. I slowly kneed at the knots that have formed there, I can feel the bones shifting ever so slightly under the pressure. I find a particularly bad knot halfway down his neck and as I rub it out and he lets out a glorious moan.

Of course it goes straight to my male appendage. _Don't think about it! Concentrate on what you are doing- I wish he was doing me- stop it. Ask him why he's ignoring you. Tell him straight that you don't like being treated this way- dammit, what is he doing to me? Is this Stockholm syndrome?_ I am so glad that I am hovering in the air over him instead of sitting on him, because any heat or friction down there would have let him know what is happening to me and I really don't want to scare this amazing man away (or have him kill me, I don't doubt that he would). So instead I concentrate on his muscles and relieving his discomfort.

Which is actually a very bad idea now that I am up close and personal with his back (and man oh man is it the sexiest back I have ever seen). I start working the top of his shoulders, well that what I can reach anyway. Geez, wings get in the way. So instead I start working down his back, it isn't until I reach between the bases of his wings that Levi lets out a pained cry. I yank my hands away as if burned. "I'm sorry," I say instantly. I move to get up when I feel his eyes on me.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?"

"Umm,"

"Hey, you started working, so don't you dare fucking stop now,"

His eyes could easily burn holes through my skull and I gulp audibly. "Just be gentle between the wings, shithead,"

"Stop talking to me like that, asshole! I'm not your verbal punching bag nor am I anyone else's actual punching bag,"

"I talk to everyone like that, it's who I am. And you're no one's punching bag-"

"Really? What about your team almost killing me? What about the snide and bitchy remarks in the café? Because that damn well feels like being someone's punching bag-"

"What? You think I control what others think and feel? I'm not in control of what others do. I didn't set my team on you. I told them to train you. That's open to interpretation-"

"So killing me is open to interpretation?"

"No one is trying to kill you. I would talk to the other angels about their behaviour but your little demonstration has taken care of that for me. And don't be angry with Petra, she does what she does because she doesn't want anyone else to die. None of us know you, so we don't trust you-"

"It's because I'm human, right?"

"Think what you like, just know that every household member goes through the same thing you're going through," he lies back down on his stomach.

I pause for a moment before I place my hands at the base of his wings and gently kneed the knots there; he moans and mumbles incoherent words that are cut off by a relieved sigh.

If I wasn't rock hard before, I am now. His words work themselves in speeding circles in my mind as I work down his spine; he lets out a few giggles, groans and moans along the way. I slowly work my way back up, a little further away from his spine than before. I come across an exceptionally hard muscle that runs from his hip to the base bone of his wings on either side of his spine. I press extra hard on these muscles because they are the tensest I have come across and Levi is practically bucking under me, whining in a manner that I would never have imagined him capable of.

Half way up these muscles though, he lets out a small, pained whimper just before his wings burst open and his feathers puff up. I'm almost thrown clear off the bed and I gasp in surprise. His wings fold in again.

"What did you do?" he pants.

"I- I don't know-"

"Do it again," he snarls.

I comply, slightly shaken but very much wanting to touch the angel again.

I start from where the muscle connects to the hip, placing my fingers on his sides and he shudders at the contact. I rub along the muscle, watching and drinking in his reaction to the amount of pressure I provide. I'm careful not to scrape my nails against his skin as I work. I press down on the middle of the muscle and his wings shoot open again. He bucks harder than before and his lower back rubs up against my crotch. I disguise my groan as a cough, turning my face away and blushing beet red.

As I massage the muscle, his wings tremble and shake, his feathers puffing up in a way that is too adorable to suit this recon master. Somewhere along the way Levi had bent his arms, his hands close to his head, and his fingers were clenching the bed sheets.

 _Oh man- oh man- oh man-_

"My hands are tired," I say quickly and get up from the bed.

I hear him growl, but I pay him no mind. My crotch area is too hot (heavy even) and my mind is too empty to think of anything other than being fucked through the floor, but before I can move away I feel a hand on my wrist. I glance over my shoulder and regret it immediately.

"Come here,"

His eyes are hooded, pupils blown wide and his skin slightly flushed. He draws me closer and shifts on the bed so that his wing is spread out over the comforter. I take the hint and climb on, no matter what he says, as gently as I can. I lie down with my back facing him and I curl up to hide my erection. I hear him huff before his other wing opens up and covers me.

So much for that being a one-time thing.

 **#Poof**


	17. Chapter 17

**So, guess who turned 20 today?  
That's right lovies, me.  
And I want to sure all the love I've received on my happy day with all of you, therefore, triple update today. **

When I wake up I feel as though I had been hit over the head with a shovel instead of just a spatula that broke against my skull and there is a slight tightness to my face. _Shit! I forgot to put on Hanji's cream._

I moan slightly, my body aching from the workout yesterday, and I roll over. Just to come face to face with a sleeping Levi. His mouth is open slightly, a glimmer of drool on the corner of his lips and I feel a twist in my stomach. He is beautiful even while asleep, go figure.

I watch his chest rise and fall gently, when images of last night hit me like a ton of bricks. My hands, his back, his wigs bursting open and fluffing up, his wild bucking between my thighs and my aching need is all it takes for me to be rock hard again. And being this close to him, there is no way I could possibly _will_ it away now. My face burns and I pull my knees to my chest again, except that my knees brush over Levi's bare stomach and he hums in approval while a smile spreads over his lips.

I watch in fascination, but it's not long before I'm tempted to touch him. I reach out and brush the back of my hand against his collar bone. His skin erupts in goose-bumps and he shudders, the smile still on his face. It is breath-taking.

After another moment of just watching him and appreciating his glory, I reach out my hand again and rest my palm over his heart. His reaction in instantaneous; he leans into the touch and curls in on himself while giving a satisfied huff. I can feel his heart beat beneath my palm. It beats strong, even if it feels a little fast. That is when I notice his feathers puff up again.

I can't help but grin. It really is adorable how his wings look slightly bigger but a lot softer than normal. It's almost cute-

Levi's nose twitches and he stirs, I quickly remove my hand. He blinks a few times before his eyes land on me. His nose twitches again, which is so endearing, and he lifts his hand to rub it.

Okay, so I'm a little infatuated with him. No, more like I'm completely and utterly _besotted_.

"Morning, sleeping beauty,"

"Shut up, brat. Why are you so chipper this morning anyway? You are practically burning out my fucking eyeballs with that thousand watt smile of yours,"

I blush, relieved. He didn't notice my compliment and he complimented me in return- _wait, is it a compliment? He is comparing my smile to the excruciating pain of having you eyes seared out- I'm sure it's a compliment. I will take it as a compliment._

I watch quietly, a furrow in his brow and he looks down at his chest. There is a confused look in his eye and he moves his right hand to rest over his heart.

"Did you- no, you wouldn't,"

"Did I what?"

"You didn't touch me, did you brat?"

"And if I did?"

"I hope you washed your fucking hands,"

"I did, last night, when I showered," I can't stop the grin on my face from spreading.

He sighs and rolls over on to his back. "You may touch more, if you want to. But just my chest, brat,"

I can't believe my ears. "Are you sure?"

The glare Levi sends me says 'Do I look like I just fucking say things I don't mean?' and I gulp. I scurry forward and rest my head on his outstretched bicep. I lift my left hand and rest it over his heart. When he sighs again, it's barely audible and the only reason I know he sighed is because I could feel it.

I trace his collarbone with my fingertips, working from his shoulder to his breast bone. He shudders under my fingertips; he lifts his free arm and rests it over his eyes. I trace small circular patterns along the base of his neck and over his shoulder. I then trace along the underside of his impressive pectorals.

"Why?"

My hand stops where it had been tracing his breast bone and rests there as I tilt my head back to look at him. His left eye, peeking out from under his wrist, is trained on me. "Why do you touch me so fucking gently? So gingerly, as though I am so sort of shitty treasure?"

"What do you mean? Am I doing it wrong?" I whisper, simply because I'm afraid that if I raise my voice I would shatter this beautiful illusion.

"No, shithead, you're not doing anything wrong. I just want to know why you touch me like I'm some fucking porcelain doll, because I really don't fucking deserve it,"

"Of course I touch like you're some sort of treasure, because you are one. You are the most beautiful angel I have ever seen-"

"But I'm not-"

"Of course you are beautiful-"

"No, I'm not an angel. I never was-"

"What do you mean? You have wings-"

"I'm not an angel, because I was born a Creator. And I don't deserve this because I'm a fucking monster,"

 **Don't forget to review. ;)**


	18. Chapter 18

My whole body goes rigid and I almost stop breathing. "Y- you were born a Creator?" I utter.

"Yesterday, you fucking declared that I choose you. Some of your reasons were right, but the main reason I chose you is that you remind me so much of the human who changed my life,"

Somewhere along the way, Levi had moved his arm away from his face and rolled on to his back. The emotions in his eyes are far too many to name or even count.

"You have to understand, the way I was raised, the first two hundred years of my life were not fucking wonderful. We were told that this planet belongs to us: that it is our birth right and that we need only fucking claim it from the humans. We were brainwashed, we were trained to be killers- no, _I_ was trained to be a fucking killer,"

Levi turned his head, staring at the ceiling with his mouth drawn in a pained grimace. He brought his free hand up and rests it over mine where it lay against his chest.

"I hate to admit it but I did my job too fucking well. Whole armies died at my hand, I was praised as a hero. Hell, I sat down to supper with the great Colossus himself,"

I feel his whole body tense over, as if remembering hurt. I can feel his heart beating fast, his feathers bristling and rage rolling off of him in waves. "If only I had killed him then,"

"Hey, it's okay. Just calm down,"

"Eren, don't you fucking understand? It's not okay, it will never be fucking okay,"

"Levi, you're hurting my hand,"

He looks down at our hands and notices his knuckles turning white. He instantly let's go and pulls his hand away. "Sorry," he mumbles.

"Don't do that,"

He glances at me quizzically.

"Don't let go,"

I feel the blush spreading over my cheeks to the tip of my ears and I hide my face against his chest. I feel him lift my hand and lace his fingers with mine before resting it against his chest again.

"So how did a human change your life?"

"Oh, yes, that,"

He looks up at the roof again, trying to find his place in his story.

"I thought I was doing the right thing. I thought humans didn't deserve to be here and I fought for that cause. Until I was defeated in battle. A human soldier, a general of sorts, had gone toe to toe with me for the better part of the day and just when I thought I had an advantage over him, he would surprise me. He was taller than me, maybe even taller than you, and he was built like a warrior. I thought nothing of him until he managed to get behind me and broke my wing. We were sustaining too many losses, the humans were stronger than we anticipated and we were going to be defeated. So they took off, without me. That was our rule, cut our losses and leave; I had left men and woman behind before too. But I would never have imagined that it hurt so much to be abandoned by them, by my own fucking family. I watched as they flew way, not even looking back at me. When I couldn't see them anymore, I knew I was truly alone. Alone with the humans. I was bleeding badly from my stomach. The warrior I had fought had swung his blade and it connected with my hip to my first rib. It was not very deep, but it bled profusely. A spear pierced my unbroken wing and the humans were going to rain their wrath upon me, I was going to pay for all the blood I spilt,"

I watch and listen in silence as his speech patterns change, as though reverting back to his two hundred year old self.

"But instead of trying to kill me, the warrior defended me. He said that there would be no justice if I died before I paid for my sins. He said that I should be patched up and left to suffer for as long as I live. He also said that they should hand me over to the Protectors so that they can ensure my punishment. A few of the others grumbled angrily, but they nodded. I later realised that they have a great deal of respect for this man,"

I draw slow circles over the back of his hand with my thumb and he gives my hand a light squeeze.

"He nursed my wounds himself, keeping them from being infected, and we travelled by horse and carriage. It was excruciatingly slow, infuriatingly so. At first I didn't say anything, I would just scowl. They had tied me up, strapped my wings to my back. Partly so that my broken wing could set and partly because they didn't want me to smack anyone with my wing. They also tied my legs together, so that I couldn't kick. My hands were tied behind my back, but for my own comfort they tied me to a bench inside the carriage. We camped away from everyone else because he knew some soldiers would try to kill me in my sleep anyway. After about two months of travel, I broke. I realised that no one was looking for me, or coming to get me. I felt so alone, pathetic even. One night I must have been crying in my sleep because I woke up to the warrior holding me, my face pressed against his chest as he slept. It soon became a nightly occurrence. Until I couldn't fall sleep without someone next to me,"

I realise that must be why he let me sleep on his wings again last night.

"Soon he told me his name, Matthew. He later untied my legs and let me walk around, though never unsupervised. He then untied my arms from my back and just tied them in front of me. We would walk around for ages, he would tell me of his village and his wife. He would talk about his farmer friends and the things that used to cheer him up as a child. My wing had healed well during our travels, but Matthew would never untie my wings. And I never asked him to, because I didn't want to destroy our bond. He was the first person, angel and human alike, to talk to me not only as an equal, but as a friend. The night before we were to reach the Protector tower though, some soldiers planned a revolt. I heard them coming, they were going to kill Matthew if he got in their way. And he would, he did. They dragged us from our bed, out into the moonlight. Matthew fought bravely as they raised the sword that would remove my head from my shoulders. Matthew broke free and leapt before the blade, but not before I could leap in front of him and take the blade to my shoulder. It cut down right to the bone,"

"You saved him,"

"I would have died for him. Erwin thought so too, because he had been on petrol that night. He had heard that the humans had captured a Creator, and he was coming to check on me. Later on, both Matthew and Erwin vouched for me before the council and in return, I told them everything I could. I even helped plan an attack, though I couldn't help execute it,"

"And that is when you met Isabel, Annie and Farlen?"

"Yes,"

"And then they were taken from you,"

"Yes,"

He chokes a little and I see tears forming in his eyes. I sit up slowly, lean over him and place a kiss on the corner of his eye. I chuckle as he blushes a brilliant red. "C'm here, stupid brat,"

His arm wraps around my waist and he hugs me to his side, "Lie here, shitty brat," he states gruffly. I rest my head against his shoulder and nuzzle at his collar bone. I like being this close to him.


	19. Chapter 19

"How come you don't have any scars?"

Levi and I have been lying like this for ages. Someone must have noticed that we missed breakfast, because food was sent to our room. We sat on the couch to eat, where we ended up just sitting in a comfortable silence until we finished. I leaned against him slightly, just because I can.

Petra really wasn't kidding when she said angels can put a lot away. When we had both eaten our fill, Levi had insisted upon cleaning the plates before leaving them outside his door. He sat down on the couch and I lay my head in his lap. We talked some more.

Well, I talked. Levi wanted to know more about me; I had to warn him that I led a rather uninteresting life until I saved him from the fire. I told him about my siblings and all the shit we got up to. He asked me about a scar and I told him about the crazy lawnmower incident. Something along the lines of it malfunctioning and me climbing under it to have a look and it starting up again. Mikasa saved my life that day.

"Scars fade over time, and if I have anything, it's time," Levi sighed.

I nod my head to show I understand. Levi plays with my hair, but he is no longer looking at me.

"We should probably get dressed. You need to train, brat,"

I nod again, sigh and get up. My body protests a little and I grab my clothes. I change quickly in the bathroom, dab on the cream that Dr Hanji gave me and sigh in relief as it absorbs into my skin. It felt wonderful. I look myself over in the mirror, my light green tank top sitting loosely but comfortably. The same goes for my three quarter gym pants.

I leave the shoes and socks behind, simply because they would be a bother. I stride out of the bathroom to find Levi and Erwin in a deep conversation. I nod at him when he catches my eye and I leave the room.

I easily remember the route to the gym from the day before, so I make my way there.

I push open the gym door to find Petra, Eld, Oluo and Gunther already there.

"I told you he would show up before eleven," Petra smiles at me. I glare back at her and keep my mouth shut.

Oluo and Eld hand Gunther money, while the man himself grins earnestly and gives me a thumbs up.

"Right then, back to training- wait, Eren, where are you going? We need to train you-" Petra reaches for my elbow but I move it out of the way and I head over to the weights. "Eren, what are you doing? We need to run through the drills we did yesterday-"

"So that you can try and kill me again?"

"Eren-"

"No, Petra. Why should I do anything you tell me to? After yesterday I'm surprised you can even look me in the eye-"

"Eren-"

"I don't want to hear it-"

"Look, I'm sorry we went overboard yesterday-"

"Are you? Because you guys don't look very sorry to me," I jut my chin out towards where Gunther and Oluo were wrestling with Eld while grinning like idiots.

Petra sighs and glances over her shoulder. "Look Eren, I really am sorry about yesterday. I know you are upset with us and I don't expect you to trust us right away, but will you just train with us? And I'm not asking because of Levi, I'm asking because I want to be your friend and I want you to be able to take care of yourself,"

Her sincerity pains me, because in all honesty I want to be her friend too. _I'll just have to learn to trust her…_

"Fine,"

And so they set to work, the gruelling task of whipping my ass into some sort of shape so that an angel attack wouldn't completely destroy me.

After just fifteen minutes I realise just how superhuman they actually are and after thirty minutes I have spent more time flat on my ass than actually defending myself. And after two hours of taking brutal beatings and trying to dish them back, my body decides 'Nope, no more,' and my legs give in.

I sink to the floor before Gunther could deliver a viscous kick to my chest, his foot missing my head by the skin of my teeth. Which is less than a hairs breadth but more than a micrometre.

"What's the matter, kid?"

"You know, if this were the real thing you would be dead now, right?"

"Get up Eren, you haven't landed any punches today. Were you even here yesterday when I instructed you?"

"Just let me catch my breath,"

"In a combat situation, the enemy won't relent until you are dead-"

"I know! But this isn't a combat situation so just let me catch my fucking breath, for heaven's sake!"

I can't help but snap at them. I don't mean to, but I'm sore and tired. I just need a breather. No one is more surprised than I am when Eld hands me a bottle of water. "Keep up the hard work. How's your ribs? I didn't break them, did I?"

Ah, he's referring to the snap-kick he dished out that was quickly followed by a killer right hook to my left ribs.

"They only bother me when I breathe, or move, but I don't think they're broken. I will have a beautiful bruise though, so thanks for that,"

He chuckles well naturedly. "Hanji gave you cream for your face right?"

I nod as I gulp down more water.

"Use that on your bruises; it will help a little,"

I nod, feeling a little better now that I've had the chance to rest and I slowly clamber to my feet.

"So, what's next?"

 **I will try to update every ten days or so, starting on the 30** **th** **.**


	20. Chapter 20

**I'm late, I'm sorry.**

 **Enjoy and review, I know you're out there ; )**

"Looks like all he needed was a little encouragement,"

I hear Gunther mutter to Petra as I land a solid kick to Eld's stomach.

"Good, Eren. Follow that kick up with a laced fist to the back of the neck, that will temporarily daze your opponent,"

I try that, but Eld catches my fist and tosses me back before trying to swat me out of the air with his wings. I drop to the ground and stay low when Petra decides it's time for a lunch break.

I sigh; it always ends when I start getting better at it. A towel is tossed at my head, which I catch quickly to wipe my face and neck.

My body aches, both pleasantly and unpleasantly. Pleasantly, because my muscles sing gloriously and I'm on a high. Unpleasantly, because I'm going to have more than a dozen fist shaped bruises all over my body.

As we walk to the café we talk, Eld and Gunther always ready to dish out advice on fighting stances and strategies. Oluo remains eerily quiet, but Petra more than makes up for it with her happy chatter.

Once we reach the café though, I become weary. I keep an eye out for any flying pastries, which makes Gunther laugh and tease. I also keep an eye out for any angry looking angels, just in case someone is mad at me for yesterday (or for no reason really, like Gunther needed an excuse).

Our food had just arrived and we were about to dig in when Levi appeared out of nowhere. He looked a little tired, or maybe it was just a trick of the light because he looked bored before I was even sure of what I had seen. "There is a mission tonight, brat. So don't wait up for me,"

"Where are we going, Captain?"

"You're not going anywhere, Petra. I want you to stay behind with the shitty brat-"

"I don't need a baby sitter,"

"I'm not doing this for you; the mission is going to be fucking hard enough without us being a man down, for your fucking information,"

I gulp and shove a spoonful of whatever in my mouth. Which I really shouldn't have done because whatever it is, it's hot enough to burn off my tonsils. My eyes water as I swallow. I know Levi is still glaring at me but I refuse to make eye contact.

"The briefing is in twenty minutes, so you better eat quickly,"

I lift my head just a little so that I can watch him march off. Damn his ass! Damn his swaying hips! Just damn everything about him. And here I thought the two of us were making progress.

"I thought the two of you were finally getting along,"

I glance at Petra as I take a sip of my soda. She is the only one who is not shoving food down their throat at the speed of lightning. There is a small smile on her face as she takes a bite of her sandwich, savouring the taste.

"You and me both," I sigh and bite into my apple.

Oluo, who had sat down next to me, simply pats me on the shoulder and offers me a coconut tartlet. I'm a little weary of the dessert, but I take it none the less and return a timid smile. He smiles back before scoffing food into his mouth.

I take a bite of the sweet and hum in satisfaction. Apricot jam oozes out of the seams and coconut sugar melts on my tongue. It really is delicious.

After a few more minutes of listening to the cutlery scrape against the plates, the male angels stood in unison and walked from the café. Petra and I eat in a comfortable silence.

"So, what do you want to do?"

I glance up at her, my mouth full of soup. I gulp.

"I don't know; maybe watch TV or a movie. But Levi doesn't have anything from this century in his room,"

"That's okay, you can come watch a movie with me," Petra grinned.

I nod and finished my soup in silence.


	21. Chapter 21

**I'm late, I know, I'm sorry.**

Petra's room is the polar opposite to Levi's. His was functional; all the different sections marked off clearly with minimal furniture but it flowed together smoothly. The dark furniture made his room feel smaller than what it actually was.

Petra's room, on the other hand, was a complete mess. No, I don't mean underwear on the floor or clothes spilling out of the cupboard or even disorderliness. I mean mismatching pieces of furniture, all white, filling the room. There is a bed that doubled as a couch, for it was pressed up against the wall and had silver, iron cast railings at both ends. There is also a table with multi-coloured chairs and a hardwood bookshelf that stood in the middle of the room. The open side of the bookshelf faced mismatching couches and the entire room was lit by lamps of all shapes and sizes.

"Why do you have a bookshelf in the middle of you- oh," I mutter in surprise.

Petra giggles and plops down on her bed/couch, shoving pillows against the wall.

The back of the bookshelf doubles as a wall, because there is a flat screen TV mounted there. She must have drawn a remote from somewhere because the screen quickly bursts into light. I climb on to the bed and sit a respectable distance from her as we channel surf.

"- cloudy with an eighty percent chance of rain with gale force winds coming in from the east-"

"Oh, I hope it doesn't rain,"

"Why? We need the water,"

"No, it's not that I don't want it not to rain. It's just that Levi hates flying with wet wings. Most of us have water proof wings to some degree, but not Levi. His feathers stick together and make flying, or even turning, that much harder,"

"Well then, for Levi's sake, I also hope it doesn't rain,"

Petra flips through a few more channels, until she comes across the opening credits for an American movie. "Is this okay? I've wanted to watch this for a while now, I've read all the books, you see,"

"It's TV, so it's fine with me,"

The movie starts off with a pretty brunette girl rocking back and forth, saying her name and age and listing things about herself. _She must have been through some serious shit if she needs to remind herself who she is…_

It looks like most of the movie takes place underground, in some sort of bunker that can withstand an all-night air-raid. The girl is impressive with a bow though. It's unfortunate that I'm bored just past half-way through the movie.

It's not that I don't like it: it's just that I don't understand what's happening. And when the girl starts freaking out over white roses, I know that it's over for me. So instead I watch Petra. I watch as she clenches her hand over her heart at some parts, how she mumbles along to the words of a disturbing song and finally as she cries when a tortured looking male tries to strangle the protagonist.

I leave Petra to her little break down, wishing her a good night. I head back to Levi's room, the walk fairly uneventful until I realised that it is not only raining outside, but pouring. I rush over to the closest window, watching as the water comes down like a waterfall.

I sigh and continue on my walk. When I enter the room, it's strange to find it empty. I have become accustomed to Levi's presence, to be here without him is like entering alien terrain. "Guess there is nothing for it," I hum.

I go shower, simply so that I can be clean, and put the cream on my bruises and face. I lie down on the couch because it feels awkward trying to lie on Levi's bed without him there. And if he gets back and he's still mad at me about this afternoon, then it will hurt more when he kicks me out of his bed. He can't kick me out of his bed if I'm not there in the first place, right?

I curl up on the couch and fall asleep instantly.

 **A/N  
Can you guess the movie? ;D  
And I do actually like the movie, the books are better, but I like the movie.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Yay, on time today.  
Other than that, today sucks. Hope you enjoy the chapter.  
Comments will make today HELLS better.  
Mwa.**

Cold evening air laden with the scent on wet earth washes over my face, fingers and any other exposed section of skin. I startle awake to the sound of the glass door sliding shut. I roll off the couch as quietly as possible and crouch on all fours.

I can hear another person in the room, so I stay low and stick to the shadows. There is a paper weight on the coffee table which I pick up and curl my fist around it. In the back of my mind I can hear my high school physics teacher droll on about force equalling mass time's acceleration and that the force of my punch would be greater due to the added weight.

I creep along the couch until I can see the other person, an angel. I get ready to lunge when the angel flips the light switch and the room is illuminated in a low glow.

I relax when I realise that it's just Levi, back from his mission. I quickly put the paper weight down. "Levi, you're back,"

His head snaps up, his eyes land on me but they are unfocused. His cheeks are flushed red; I might have brushed it off as the cold weather he had been flying in if it weren't for the hazy look in his eyes. Something is definitely wrong here.

"Are you oka-"

"I told you not to wait up,"

"I didn't. You woke me when you came in-"

"Well go back to sleep,"

He shivers, his feathers sticking together and large water puddles forming at his feet. He sways slightly, struggling to keep up right. I move over to help him, but he glares at me. He teeters dangerously again and stumbles into the table. He doesn't even cuss, merely resting his hands on the table to support himself.

"Levi, something is wrong. Please let me help,"

I move forward again, this time he doesn't even try to fight me. I guide him to the bathroom and have him sit on the toilet lid. I hurry out of the bathroom, go to his cupboard and fetch underwear and a shirt. I hurry back to find him slumped against the tiled wall. I start up the shower, making the water lukewarm before turning back to him.

I strip him of his coat and shirt, spotting quite a few bruises. I crouch in front of him and zip down his knee high boots, _why the fuck do they look so good on him?_ I carefully remove them and put them aside. I set to work on removing his socks, which were strangely dry compared to the rest of him. I reach forward and unclasp his belt buckle when he comes out of his daze long enough to slap my hands away. Then he slumps forward slightly, his eyes roll back a moment before he closes them again. I strip off his pants, hesitating for only a moment before removing his underwear.

I don't even bother looking at him: I struggle to lift him and guide him into the shower, where he stands beneath the warm water and shudders. When I think he has thawed out enough, I turn up the temperature of the water. That seems to wake him up long enough to kick me out of the bathroom.

I wait outside the door, knocking every now and then just to be sure that he didn't pass out in the shower, but when he comes out dressed, he looks pissed. I don't bother apologising, I mean; I was doing the right thing. It's not like I can leave him passed out in the shower or anything. And he was actually sick.

"What's the fucking matter with you, brat? Can't a guy shower in peace?"

"Not if said guy was to pass out in the shower and drown," I growl back.

"You wanna fucking go?"

Levi swings at me, misses by a mile and sways dangerously.

"You can beat the shit out of me later, right now, just let me help you get to your bed so you can rest,"

"I would rather fuck the shit out of you later," he grumbles.

I must have misheard that. _I really,_ _ **really**_ _must have misheard that._

I help him to his bed, where for the first time since I've slept here, he actually climbs between the sheets. Before he can pull up the covers though, I stop him so that I can lather cream on his blossoming bruises. I then pull the covers up and check his temperature. _Not too high, good._

I turn to move away when I feel a hand on my wrist and a sense of De ja vu that leaves me breathless.

"Don't go, I- I'm cold,"

 _Great, I went from sort-of-friend to space heater in the span of twelve hours. I totally deserve a Noddy badge for that,_ I can't believe I'm berating myself in my mind and I give myself a mental slap through the face.

I crawl into bed next to him and hug him to my chest. He nuzzles there and presses against me, as if trying to get as much of his skin against mine to increase his own temperature. I sigh.

Sleep evades me for the rest of the night, and come dawn, there is a soft knock on the door.

"Come in," I say softly.

The door opens and Hanji glides into the room.

"Eld told me the captain didn't look to hot on his way back last night, so I just wanted to come check,"

I nod and beckon her closer.

He is still fast asleep and pressed against me, but she manages all her checks without much hassle.

"He is running a low fever, nothing too dangerous. We will just have to watch it for the next few hours and see how it goes from there. I will have someone bring up some turnip soup for him; you just try to keep him hydrated, alright?"

"Turnip soup? Don't you mean chicken soup?"

"No, turnip soup. Levi doesn't like chicken soup anymore, not after the sleeping broth incident. Besides, isn't that sort of cannibalism?"

I gape at her in shock until I notice her small grin and I feel myself chuckling along. Something about her statement nags for my attention and then everything clicks into place. I nod in understanding.

"You're good for him, you know?"

"Huh?"

Hanji scratches her head, looking away and blushing slightly.

"It's just that, with you around, he- well, he smiles a little more than he used to. And he obviously cares about you, because he waited for you to wake up for three days before I physically had to remove him from your side so that he could rest, and even then he came back three hours later. What I'm trying to say, kid, is that you are good for him. And just so you know, if you do anything to hurt my short-stack, I will turn you inside out and boil you alive. You feel me?"

I watch in horror as she saunters out of the room. I have never felt so confused before in my life. _What exactly is she implying?_


	23. Chapter 23

**So I wasn't going to update today, because of the whole "Ten Day" thing, but then I received some eager reviews and who am I to deny my lovely readers anything? I mean, I am the author, but since when does that actually count for anything?  
Read, enjoy, review. ;-D **

About two hours after Hanji's visit, I couldn't take the heat anymore. Don't get me wrong, cuddling with Levi is a dream come true for me, but his _little_ fever is making it difficult to breathe between the sheets. I just need a little bit of fresh air, maybe empty out my bladder and eat something while I'm at it.

It's not like I have anywhere to go.

I sigh as I sink into the cool fabric of the couch and munch happily on a breakfast sandwich. Sunlight is slowly trickling into the apartment from between the curtains. I sip on the coffee that Hanji sent up for me, its _good_ coffee. Well, it was good coffee until I spilt it all on the front of my shirt and pants when Levi suddenly sat up and shrieked my name.

"Ow- ow ow, _shit_ ,"

I strip the scalding shirt and pants off as quickly as I can, I hurry towards Levi and stub my toe against the table. Hard.

"FUCK!"

I bounce on my left foot while cradling my aching right foot to my hip when Levi starts thrashing and shrieking at the top of his lungs. The blankets are wrapped around him and he tries to open his wings to escape.

I hobble over to him and grab hold of his shoulders. "I'm here, I'm here. Shhh,"

Of course he doesn't hear me, he starts thrashing even harder and he spreads his wings wider. He tries to bat me away, and almost succeeds, but I pull him to my chest and lock him against me. He thrashes some more, trying to twist away from me.

"LEVI!"

That seems to get through to him, his eyes lose their confused haze and they lock on mine. He looks like he's about to cry, his cheeks are tinted red with fever and his lips look parched. If I hadn't known his actual age I would have thought he was in his late teens. He looks so lost, so innocent.

He grabs at my neck. His palms resting against my jugulars and his fingers lacing together behind my neck, he pulls my head down and presses his forehead to mine.

"Don't you fucking dare leave the Tower, okay? You have to fucking promise me that you will not leave the Tower,"

His eyes burn with a mind numbing intensity, silvery eyes are clear for the moment and he shakes a little under the passion of his own words.

" _Promise me!_ "

He knocks his forehead to mine and I wince a little before nodding.

"I- I promise-"

"You promise _what_?"

"I promise I won't leave the Tower!"

I watch in horror as he sags again, as if losing all his strength. He lies down, in a position that doesn't look comfortable at all.

"Come on, you need to eat and stay hydrated,"

"-don't want to," he wines like a four year old.

"Yes, Levi, you have to,"

"But- don't want to,"

"Come on,"

I climb off the bed and help him sit up; quickly I rearrange the pillows behind his back so that he can sit comfortably. I then go fetch the soup from where I left if on the table. It's a good thing it came with a hot bean bag to keep it warm. I grab a spoon and remove the lid from the bowl, move back to the bed. I'm about to hand him the bowl when I remember how weak his grip was after his outburst. I sit down with him, place the spoon in the soup and lift it out again. I offer it to him, only to find him glaring at me.

"I can feed myself,"

"Go ahead than,"

I offer him the spoon, I watch as his hand slightly shakes as it closes around the metal handle. I smile a little as he focuses far too hard on keeping the spoon steady. He puts it in his mouth and swallows. He glances up at me as he hands me the spoon again. Then he crosses his arms over his chest and huffs. I chuckle and continue to feed him until all the soup is gone.

He grumbles and crawls back under the covers while I put the bowl away.

I change into a different shirt and pants after applying cream to my burns. Then I head back over to the bed to check on Levi.

 **So… sick Levi anyone?**


	24. Chapter 24

**I'm late, I know, I'm sorry.  
I'll just leave this here… next chapter will be up on time and shit happens…**

The next three days are much the same, staying in bed with Levi until I'm too hot and bothered. I wake him, feed him and help him to the bathroom. When I finally lay him down to rest some more, Hanji arrives to check on him. I leave her to it and head down to the gym, where no one is in a particularly talkative mood.

Eld is sporting a black eye and Gunther has yet to make an appearance. No one wants to tell me what happened, though they aren't exactly telling Petra either. I train for as long as I dare, before heading back up to take care of Levi. Where I find Hanji patting his hair and murmuring something to him softly while he sleeps.

She claimed that his fever was not due to infection, more the physical embodiment of his inner turmoil. She mentions that it wasn't life threatening and that it stayed constant, so there would be no lasting damage. How long this low fever would last, on the other hand, she could only guess.

So when the fourth day rolled around and I wake up to no Levi, I have to say that I had a rather manly panic attack. At first I thought that maybe he was in the bathroom, but the door was open and no sound came from within. I search the _entire_ apartment from top to bottom, but there are no traces of him anywhere.

I even check the laundry basket, just to find his sleeping clothes there. _Okay, so he must have gone out. Is he okay? What if he collapses in some strange, deserted part of the tower and no one finds him? Shit, what do I do? Where do I even begin looking- wait, Hanji might know. Yes, let's go to Hanji._

So I throw on some clothes and run out the room. I sprint down the passages, dodging angels left and right, even leaping over a human who had stopped to tie their shoe. When I hit the landing, I take the stairs two at a time.

Eventually, I make it to the doors that lead into the infirmary, which I burst through. I shove the doors open so hard that they bounce off the walls and swing shut behind me. Hanji glances up from where she is redressing Gunther's wounded shoulder. _So this is where he's been._

"Yo, Eren,"

I smile at the greeting; Gunther has a giant grin on his face. Though his skin is paler than normal and there is a hint of pain in his eyes.

"Hey, Gunther. You okay?" momentarily forgetting about my mission.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just picked a fight with the sharp end of a knife, you know? It's nothing serious, hardly needed any stitches,"

I know he's lying, but I play along anyway.

"Don't tell Petra that though, she likes her guys tortured looking and dangerous,"

His brow furrows and I explain that she and I watched a movie and that the main male lead was tortured. I also told him about how she sobbed over it. By the end of my explanation, there was a lopsided smile on his face and he didn't even notice Hanji working.

"So, what can I do for you, Eren?" she asks as she finishes off working.

"Oh, have you seen Levi?"

"What do you mean? I thought he was with you,"

"He was, when I went to sleep last night, but he was gone when I woke up this morning,"

"And you're sure he wasn't in the bathroom?"

I give Gunther a sceptical stare. "Do you think I would sprint here if I hadn't checked every corner of his apartment?"

"I take that as a no,"

Hanji had grown eerily quiet throughout the conversation. "I'll go talk to Erwin. Eren, keep looking- no, you stay in bed, Gunther-"

"But-"

"You need to rest, you lost quite a bit of blood and I will not have you pass out and tumble down a flight of stairs. And don't even think about flying in your condition."

She glares at him, hands placed on her hips and her chin juts out towards him. "Don't make me have to strap you down; you know I'll do it,"

Her threat scares him back into his bed, though he grumbles unceremoniously. "If you do, I want a safe word…"

His humour is lost to me. Nervousness courses through my arteries and I find myself sprinting again. My feet carry me to the gym, where Petra is dancing to booming music and cannot possibly hear me calling out to her. I go over to the stereo and stop the music, plunging the room into a deafening silence.

"Hey-"

"Have you seen Levi?" I interject.

The look on my face causes her to recoil. I'm not sure what she saw, but I see fear in her eyes that reflects my own.

"I'm sure he will be fine-"

"Not if he's sick,"

She gulps, and then nods in understanding. She and I set off together to search for the missing angel.

We search everywhere we can think of, the last place he might be and everywhere in between. It's not until we reach the café that we run straight into Hanji and Erwin, who have actually been looking for us.

"Levi is fine; he came to see me this morning for a debriefing. He said he wasn't feeling a hundred percent so he went back to his apartment-"

"Eren!"

I don't even bother listening to them anymore, my bare feet pounding on the tiled floors as I sprint back the way I had come. In the back of my mind I know that my feet are actually sore from all the running, that my lungs are screaming for oxygen and that my legs are burning. But right now I don't give a fuck, because I'm angry. No, I'm fucking furious.

Again I find myself dodging angels, which I later found out is actually untrue because they were dodging _me,_ and I reach that all too familiar door. I throw it open with all my might, to find Levi and Eld standing in the lounge, talking in hushed tones.

"Eren-"

 _Whack._

Levi's words are cut off when my right fist connects with his left cheek in a staggering blow. He literally stumbles backwards and Eld moves to his defence. "Get the _fuck_ out!"

Eld pauses for a moment and glances over at Levi, who had managed to catch himself and was rubbing his jaw. The raven haired man nods his head, his eyes glued on mine and a storm brewing in their grey depths.

Eld moves away slowly, waiting for indication from his captain to take out the male human who had decked his leader. But the signal never comes and he closes the door quietly behind him.

"What the _fuck,_ brat!"

"Don't 'what the fuck' me, you fucking bastard,"

I lunge at him, pulling my fist back to punch him again when his knee comes up to my stomach. I tense my muscles and roll to the side so that it is just a glancing blow. He grabs hold of my hair and pulls my head up to his face.

"What the fuck is wrong with you-"

"No, what the fuck is wrong with _you?_ What the hell were you thinking, just leaving like that? I didn't know where you went or what you were doing or even how you were doing-"

"Who the fuck do you think you are? You're not my fucking mother, I don't have to tell you jack shit-"

"I took care of you for three fucking days and this is how you repay me? You were so sick I had to carry you to the bathroom! I thought you might pass out, fall down stairs and break your fucking neck, you prick! I was _scared_!"

Levi flinches, as though I've moved to punch him a third time.

"I ran around the entire tower _looking_ for you. You could have _died_ ,"

I press my hands to his chest and give a hard shove.

"You could have fucking died," I whisper as tears start rolling down my cheeks. The thought of Levi lying at the bottom of a stair case with his head at an unnatural angle hurts my heart so much that I struggle to breath. I press my palms to my eyes and I feel Levi releasing his grip on my hair. I sink to the floor, no longer trying to hide my sob.

I feel his hands in my hair as he sinks down in front of me; he wraps his one arm around my neck and the other around my waist, and hugs me to his chest. I feel something brush over my legs and sob even harder when I realise that he is wrapping his wings around me. It's so soft and it's quiet.

He holds me close and plants a kiss on my temple before nuzzling at my hair. My hands drop from my eyes and make their way around his stomach. "I- I was so- so scared, I don't want to lose you. Don't leave me like everyone else did," I utter so softly that _I'm_ not even sure the words ever left my mouth.

Levi heard me though; I know this because his arms tighten around me and his feathers poof slightly. He pulls away just enough to look at me. "Eren, look at me,"

I lift my chin marginally, suddenly all too aware of my snotty state and I blush. Nothing surprises me more though, than when Levi's lips meet mine.

 **3 reviews for the next chapter.**


	25. Chapter 25

**So just a couple of things…  
1\. I apologise for the cliff hanger  
2\. I think this scene happens too soon, but plot…  
3\. Smut warning, therefore guy on guy angle action  
4\. If you don't like 3. I don't know why you are her**

 **And finally  
5\. You guys kind of "bought" this chapter on Tuesday already, but I withheld it because I'm lazy and I thought you guys would appreciate a double update, SO  
6\. You guys are getting a double update. ;-D**

 **Happy reading  
_**

His lips are slightly dry and chapped, but they were wonderfully warm and soft. I feel his fingers in my hair; they are pressed flat against my scalp, while his palm rests against the back of my neck. His other arm is wrapped tightly around my waist, our stomachs pushed together.

Levi's tongue swipes across my bottom lip and I moan quietly, his tongue enters, filling my mouth and utterly dominates mine. The kiss is so distracting that I almost forget to breathe, but a quick inhale through my nose calms the black dots that were dancing in my vision. Though my nose is still a little congested from crying and I sniff awfully, Levi has no trouble at all deepening the kiss. It feels as though every nerve in my body burns just for him, hungers just for him.

Levi's fingers tighten in my hair and pull. I release his lips with a gasp. I suddenly find myself staring at the ceiling while Levi's hot mouth brushes over my jaw and throat, only stopping at my Adam's apple. Here he takes great pleasure in running his tongue over my skin, and I gulp.

"L-Levi-"

He hums, but continues dragging his tongue over my skin, licking down my neck and over my right shoulder. I moan again when he works his way back, dipping his tongue into to nook above my clavicle and heads back to my breast bone. He then slips his tongue past the collar of my shirt and I groan.

"Levi, don't. I- I'm all sweaty and shit and- and you're still sick-"

"Really? Because I feel just fine. Your skin is so sweet and salty at the same time, the best kind of dessert. Why haven't I done this before? Hmmm, you are good enough to eat,"

He runs his tongue back up the right side of my neck, over my racing pulse, while humming in approval.

"B-but cannibalism is illegal," I pant.

"Only if you swallow, which I intend to do," he purrs into my ear before biting my earlobe.

I yelp in surprise, partly because of the bite and partly because Levi had ground his hips against mine and now I'm painfully aroused. " _Levi_ ,"

I blush at the sound of my own voice. I sound like a cat in heat but I'm not embarrassed enough to stop. I also can't supress the mewl that makes its way past my parted lips.

"Someone's getting a little excited,"

I can hear the smirk in his voice, as though my body's reacting exactly as he hoped it would and it pleases him. Well, two can play at that game. I drop my chin to my chest, I feel some strands of hair being yanked out by their roots but I can cry about it later. Levi is surprised by my sudden movement and blinks as though to process it. I look him dead in the eye before moving forward and running my tongue along his jaw to his ear.

"Yes, I'm excited. And it's entirely your fault. You do this to me, so you better take responsibility for it,"

He yanks on my hair again, pulling my face away from his shoulder so that we are at eye level once more. I blink back a few tears, because my scalp actually _hurts_.

"Fucking brat, don't pant in my ear like a bitch in heat,"

He glares, but his pupils are blown so wide that if I hadn't known his eye colour I would have thought they were black. "But I am in heat, Levi, I am. And if you're just going to tease then I'll go finish off myself-"

The growl that erupts from Levi is almost feral; he releases my hair and scoops me up off the ground. I give an undignified yelp that causes Levi to chuckle. I'm just as surprised by his ability to pick me up. I mean, I'm not fat. I'm just solid muscle because it is what my job required of me, but I _am_ heavy. Levi picks me up like I weigh absolutely nothing. He isn't even straining to carry me.

He is strong enough to toss me on to his bed and I bounce three times. The raven haired male climbs on after me, moving in between my legs and pinning me to the mattress.

"If you think, for one second, that I am going to let you go jerk off in _my_ bathroom without _me_ , then you are in for a rude awakening,"

His eyes burn holes into my soul, his hips rest firmly between my thighs and the heat and pressure of it is mind numbing. He leans over me, as if to kiss me, but he is head and shoulders shorter than I am and he can't reach my mouth. A chuckle escapes my mouth before I can stop it. Levi glares daggers at me and punches me in the gut, causing me to exhale sharply and curl forward. Levi catches my cheek in his hand, holds me there and kisses me hard.

My pants feel far too tight, but somehow there isn't enough friction. I wrap my legs around Levi's hips and grind against him. We swallow each other's moans as he ruts back against me. I put my arms around his neck and dig my fingers into his back. Levi bites my lip and I groan. We rock back and forth, thrusting against each other and rutting like horny teenagers when Levi moves away.

He strips off his shirt, his feathers bristling and the tips puffing slightly. He rips off his pants and underpants, folds them and drops them on to an empty chair. I can't keep my eyes off his package; it stands up straight, rock hard and a great deal bigger than I had originally thought. I gulp.

"Like what you see, brat?"

I nod, not trusting my mouth because I know it would say the wrong things. Levi climbs back on to the bed; he puts his hands on my hips and grips my shirt, easily pulling it from my body. I shudder as the cool late morning air caresses my skin. Levi pulls my pants down and I hiss in relief as my erection is freed from its confines.

I feel Levi's eyes rake over my skin, presumably to drink in every detail, much like I map him out in my mind. I prop myself up on my elbow and reach out to him with my other hand, gently touching his cheek and brushing his hair out of his eyes.

"You're beautiful,"

"Huh?"

I look at him in surprise. He reaches out and lightly touches around the blossoming bruise on my left ribs. "Listen when I talk to you, brat. I _said_ you are beautiful,"

His fingers dance over my stomach, softly skimming over the lighter bruises and tangles with the soft tuffs of hair around my throbbing member. My breathing hitches, I know he is close, I can feel the heat rolling off of him in waves. I watch his hand, waiting for him to relieve me. All the while he is watching me, waiting for me. "L-Levi- stop t-teasing me,"

I see him smirk right before he palms my crotch and I groan, tossing my head back and collapsing against the matters. He appears to like my reaction, because he grabs it in between his palms and squeezes mercilessly. I mew and pant, my hips bucking all by themselves.

Levi chuckles and starts pumping up and down. I wither and shake, panting loudly and groaning every now and then. His name rolls off my lips as I move closer and closer to the edge of oblivion.

I'm dancing precariously close to the edge of release, the last threads of coherent thought still attached and I grab Levi's wrist to stop him.

He raises an eyebrow questioningly as I prop myself up, reach out to his shoulder and pull him on top of me. Our lips crash together, my heart beating so hard in my chest, as if it were trying to escape. I wrap my legs around him again and we groan as our bare arousals grind together. I lie flat on my back, pulling him to my chest. I crave skin on skin contact; it feels as though every inch of skin that rubs together burns hotter than the sun.

Levi hitches my legs up so that they rest just below the base of his wings, the new angle allowing for deeper and longer grinds but also lifts my ass off the mattress. I know what he wants to do, I also know that I want it too, but I really hope he uses some lube.

The ravenette must have heard my thoughts, because he reaches for his bed side table and opens the top drawer. He draws out a bottle of clear liquid before pushing the drawer closed again.

"Condoms?"

"You think I'm unclean, brat?"

"Well no-"

"Good, because if you had said yes I would have to punish you,"

"But you don't know if I'm clean,"

"Are you?"

"Last time I checked, yes,"

Levi smirks again. "I know you're clean," he leans forward and licks my chin. "Hanji did a full check up on you when you got here,"

"She- she knew that you would- we would- but how?"

He chuckles. "We can wonder about shitty four eyes later. Right now, though, I really want to fuck you into the mattress,"

Of course he silences me with a kiss. Deep down I really hope this isn't some sort of dream. I really, really hope that I am not asleep and having a fucking sexy dream while sleeping next to Levi. Because if this is a dream and I am moaning Levi's name while touching myself, I might actually have a one way ticket to the ground floor of the tower and it won't be an elevator ticket. Levi's calloused fingers are all over me, setting my nerve endings ablaze and driving me crazy.

I'm about to bite my thumb, a nervous habit I picked up in high school that I can't seem to shake, just to see if I am actually dreaming when I feel a cold and slippery finger press into me. I cry out, my mind in shambles and my body confused by the intrusion. It's been a while since I've been with anyone and even then I usually top.

But there is no fucking way I can top _this_ angel, excuse the pun. I have bottomed a few times, but my partners didn't enjoy it and they couldn't sate me. I really hope Levi can. I buck against his fingers, tears in my eyes because dammit it _hurts like hell!_ My body can't decide whether to push him out or to pull him in and it's excruciating for me.

"Relax," he whispers in my ear and peppers kisses all over my shoulder and throat. I try my best and he glides in almost effortlessly the rest of the way. My breath hitches in my throat and I sigh with relief, grateful that he lets me adjust. It's not long before he starts thrusting in and out of me, building up a pace that has me bucking against him and arching my back. I'm so lost in the feeling that I don't notice the second or the third finger entering, and when he hits my prostate, I struggle not to shriek at the top of my lungs.

Close, so very close.

All my blood is racing to my arousal and I struggle to think straight. That's when Levi stops, but only for a moment. The next thing I know, I feel something far larger than fingers brush against me and press inside.

My mind explodes, I mutter Levi's name over and over again. He hits my prostate relentlessly until my vision goes white and I literally explode. Levi rocks back and forth until I feel him burst inside me as well, his wings snap open and all I see is black.

Levi collapses against my chest, his breathing ragged and his voice a little hoarse. I try to even out my breathing too, just calming my racing heart is enough of a mission and I drop my head on to a pillow.

When I open my eyes again, I realise that everything actually is black. "L-Levi," I pant. "What is this?"

Levi refuses to lift his head from my chest, keeping quiet and tracing a finger over my right pec.

"Captain,"

He sighs. I can feel his chest inflate and deflate.

"Me walt sen me climbx," he mumbles.

"What?"

He sighs again, lifts his head and looks me in the eye. His cheeks are a rosy pink, though I don't think it has anything to do with our recent activities.

"We moult when we climax,"

He drops his head against my chest again and I try to suppress a chuckle. I scoop up a hand full of black and throw it into the air, watching as it comes down like dark snow. "So if you jerk off…"

"You do it in the shower, easier to clean. Speaking of which, we need to shower. Right now, and I need some mouth wash…"

He climbs off of me, slowly pulling out as I unwrapped my legs from behind his back. He helps me up, my ass obviously killing me, and we shower together. The black fluff sticks to my hair, regardless of the number of showers I might take. Levi rubs out my lower back once we are out of the shower and helps me dress.

Then we set to work, cleaning up all the cute black fluffies that cling to everything. Though I can't quite squat at the moment, so Levi takes care of the floors and I take care of everything else.

The pain in my ass is the only thing that keeps reminding me that I am not dreaming.

 **(Might not have been the smuttiest or sexiest but I tired…)**


	26. Chapter 26

It's late afternoon by the time we finished gathering all the fluff. I chuckle at Levi, he is so embarrassed by the amount he has shed, as if to say that he doesn't usually release this much of it. _Hmmm, I wonder why?_

My stomach starts grumbling and we make our way down to the café. I actively try to avoid all gazes so I walk with my head down. We are about to enter when Petra spots us and calls for us to wait.

"Oh my heavens, Levi! What happened to your face?"

"Eren punched me," he deadpans. I pout as his bored expression slips back into place.

"Petra, I already told you what happened,"

"I know, I just wanted to make Eren feel bad for hitting our captain. Hey, Eld, you better pay up,"

"Pay what up?"

"By the way, Eren, I love the new hair colour. It looks just like Levi's now," Oluo grins as he pats my head and some fluff comes off on his hand.

Petra and Eld give each other a knowing look before he hands her some money. Eld turns to me and pats me on my shoulder.

"Congratulations, you have finally graduated and you are now a part of the team. Just a little more training, combat of course, and you will probably be on par with us,"

I look at Levi in horror; _did everyone have to sleep with him to be able to join his team?_

"Don't look at me like that, brat. Eld, stop spewing nonsense before I beat the shit out of you," Levi tries, and fails, to whack him over the head for good measure before we head into the café, not that it bothers either male.

"How's Gunther doing?"

Petra looks up at me, she frowns slightly. "Gunther? You've seen him?"

"Well, yes, he was in the infirmary with Hanji this morning,"

"The infirmary? Why didn't you tell me?" She punches me on the shoulder so hard that I take two steps sideways.

"I thought you knew-"

Petra turns to Eld, her glare almost as murderous as Levi's was when I punched him. "Why didn't _you_ tell me? I thought he was resting in his room. I didn't know he was _hurt!_ " She turns around and stomps away from us.

"Did you have to tell her?"

I lift my hands, to show I surrender, but I glare right back at Oluo. "I didn't know I wasn't supposed to ask her-"

"Enough, shit heads. What's done is done, let's just fucking eat,"

We sit (painfully, but that's just me) and eat in silence, though I sit opposite Levi and avoid his gaze. Yes, we just had sex. Does that mean we are close? No, it doesn't. Levi knows more about me than I know about myself. He proved that fact when he told me Hanji did a lot of blood work and that he had access to that information.

All I know about Levi is what he has told me, or what his team are at liberty to tell me.

I suddenly feel sick to my stomach. What if I'm just Levi's toy? Something for him to screw around with and then throw away, because I'm just a human. In a few years' time, I will look older than Levi and I will lose my physical appeal. Because that's why he chose me right? Because I remind him of the human who changed his life.

Because I am human.

There will never be anything substantial. I'm such an idiot-

"Aren't you hungry, brat?"

My head snaps up involuntarily. Levi looks bored, but his eyes betray him. He searches my face for something, but I'm not sure what he is looking for or even if he finds it.

"How are angels made?"

Eld chokes on his drink while Oluo almost swallows his spoon.

"Well, that was random," Eld says when he has finally cleared his throat.

Oluo looks at me suspiciously. "Why the sudden interest?"

"Just curious. I mean, I see a lot of homosexual couples but it isn't as though the angel population decreases,"

"You will have to talk to Hanji about the exact details, but the reproductive organs of angels differ from humans. Male angels can fall pregnant, just like female angels can cause a pregnancy. But that only occurs in homosexual couples. If it's a heterosexual couple, then the female falls pregnant. But those are just the born angels. There are a few angels who are made too. Hanji is actually one of them,"

 _What the actual fuck?_ My mind races as I try to keep up with the near constant flow of information. "Really?"

"Yes, commander Erwin saved her life. He believed that she would be an invaluable addition to our side of the war,"

"How was she made an angel?"

"You need an angel to make an angel. To turn a human into an angel, an angel has to die. Erwin killed a Creator and fed Hanji his heart. She says it's the most disgusting thing she has ever had the misfortune of having in her mouth and she refuses to do a procedure that involves the transformation unless it is absolutely necessary,"

"You have to eat an angel's heart? That's disgusting,"

"Well, no, you need to get it into your blood stream. Digesting it is the easiest way to do it,"

My mouth forms an 'o' and I nod. "I suppose that makes sense,"

I take a couple more bites of my smoked salmon salad; all the while avoiding Levi's questioning glances. And deep down I just know that Levi wouldn't want me to be an angel. He doesn't seem to be the type of person who goes into serious relationships. For all I know, what we just had is a onetime thing and he will want nothing more to do with me tomorrow.

Now I really wish that everything is just a fucking dream, because it hurts too much to be real. Before I even realise it, cool tears wash over my shamefully warm face and my heart is beating far too quickly to be healthy. _Please be a dream, please!_ I lift my right hand to my mouth and sink my teeth into the fleshy part of my thumb in panic, it should wake me from this nightmare.

The taste of blood fills my mouth and all the air is knocked out of my lungs. Levi had leapt across the table and knocked me flat on my back. My gasp for air left my mouth open enough to release my hand, which Levi draws away.

"Eren! What the fuck has gotten into you? Why did you bite yourself?"

Levi's voice fills my ears and it makes everything worse. I lift my left hand to my face, Levi grabs it and pins it above my head. I just want to hide from the angels, the world, from _him._ I turn my face away, gulping down air until my soft sobs stop completely.

I zone out as Levi guides me to the infirmary. For some reason I notice that Levi isn't wearing a shirt, which should bother me because other angels are ogling him and I don't like it, but I'm strangely detached from everything.

We reach the infirmary in no time at all, where we find Petra and Gunther talking to Hanji. Petra gasps when she sees me and Hanji is all over me in three seconds flat.

"Eren, honey, if you want to see me you can just come see me. There is no need to take such drastic measures just for a visit,"

I smile at that, slowly coming back from planet Eren. Levi slaps me over the head, crosses his arms and huffs something about fucking brat doing shitty things.

Hanji patches me up and makes me laugh, Gunther pulls funny faces and Petra giggles at silly things. Levi watches me, as if waiting for me to do something. _Like what? Grow a second head?_

Everyone looks up when the infirmary doors open and Erwin walks in. He nods at Hanji, then glances at me with a bushy eyebrow crawling up his forehead. I try not to laugh. Try being the operative word.

"Levi, Petra, you need to come with me. Some solid Intel has come to my attention and we need to act on it, tonight,"

Levi looks at me; I blush and duck my head.

"Don't worry, Captain. The Commander and I will look after him while you're gone," Gunther throws his arm across my shoulders and rubs his knuckles against my scalp.

Levi's death glare goes unnoticed by an overly cheerful Gunther.

"Come on, Captain. We need to go," Petra takes hold of Levi's elbow and guides him from the infirmary, but not before shooting me a few warning looks over his shoulder.

 **So mood swings, IthinkIwashavingoneatthetimeIwrotethis… nothing feels shittier than when you second guess yourself about someone's affection for you. (0_0) And plot, don't forget the plot…**


	27. Chapter 27

**I wasn't going to update today, because… well… reasons. But then I looked at the reviews and I realised that I needed to be a better author, I can't just withhold chapters from you (lovely reader) just because I'm drowning (not literally, please don't freak out) so I've chosen to be the author you deserve. Thank you for sticking around, feel free to follow/favourite/comment/review.**

 **Warning: Graphic depiction of violence.  
No, seriously, if you have a vivid imagination and a dislike for blood, you should probably not be here.  
While I should probably be in a mental institution…  
Also…  
Warning: Character death…**

Erwin said that the team left just after sun set, which was at around seven o clock. It's half past eleven now and Levi isn't back yet.

"What if something happened to them?"

I ask as I pace up and down Gunther's room, anxiously wringing my fingers though careful of my thumb. Erwin is sitting at a table in the far corner, tapping away on his laptop. Gunther is trying to watch some or other sports match, but he is far more amused by my restless pacing.

"Worst case scenario? They got caught and they are being tortured for information, which they would never give up,"

I freeze, not sure what to do or say other than stare at Erwin in horror. "How can you say something like that?"

He looks up from his laptop, his eyes hard as ice and just as cold. "The sooner you get used to the fact that Levi might not come back after a mission, the better. Because every time he goes out with his team, they are all at risk of dying. Look at Gunther for heaven's sake. His lungs were almost skewered from his chest and it is going to take an age for him to recover,"

I look over at Gunther, his head is bowed low and he runs his hands over his chest gingerly.

"Man, I really wish I did a better job of cutting you up. That would have made this so much easier," a female voice says from the door.

We all snap our heads in the direction of the voice; my breath catches in my throat. I've seen her before-

"Annie," Erwin growls as he climbs to his feet.

"Sit down, old man eyebrows, my fight isn't with you,"

Gunther lunges at her from where he had been sitting on the couch. She brings her leg up at the last second to deliver a bone breaking kick to his chest and Gunther crumples to the floor. Next thing I know, the she-devil is pounding on me and I thank my lucky stars that Levi had his team train me. Though I _am_ stupid enough to try and block her with my injured hand and cry out when her fist slams into my palm.

The blond angel and I move in a deadly dance, quick strikes and dodging kicks when Erwin takes a crack at her. His left hook connects with her jaw hard enough for her to stagger.

"Run, Eren!"

I head for the door, leaping and clambering over things when I hear a sickening thud. I look over my shoulder to find Erwin's head bleeding and Annie is on me in an instant. Her wing swipes at my head and I duck under it. I move in behind her, balling my left fist and slamming it into her back half way between her hip and the base of her wing. Her wings burst open with more force than I could imagine and her shriek fills my ears.

"Why you little piece of shit!"

She turns on me and punches me in the face so hard that I glide through the air. I hit the ground, _hard_ , and all the air in my lungs leaves with a whoosh. I gape like a fish, trying to draw breath, but it isn't working. I ache all over but I can't afford to lie still. I struggle to move.

"You know, Levi is practically indestructible. But for some reason that I _cannot_ even begin to fathom, he chose you. Ha, doesn't he know he is only as strong as his weakest link? And doesn't he know that _you_ are his weakest link? You should have seen his face when I told him about all the horrible things I would do when I got my hands on you,"

She laughs: it sounds like the cackling of a demented psychopath, which she actually is. She struts over to me and straddles my stomach. I squirm and try to buck her off but she is bloody heavy.

"But now that I've actually met you, I find you terribly boring and not worth my time. So how about we finish this off quickly? I want your body to be warm when _he_ gets back," her smile doesn't reach her eyes and she comes across as snake-like.

She grabs the collar of my shirt, leans over me and whispers softly that I am about to die a very slow and painful death as a weak human. I reach for her throat, but she easily knocks my hands away. She releases my collar with a shove and my head hits the ground. _Hard. Again._

The demon angel looks down at me as she lifts her right arm above her head, her fingers pressed together for a reason I don't understand and her nails look sharp. I manage to suck in a few deep breaths before her hand comes down to my chest at lightning speed.

I hear the sickening crunch before I feel it, I hear a gut wrenching squishing sound before I feel it and I smell the blood before I see it.

Because lying in the palm of this crazy bitch's hand is a red and bloody organ that looks very much like a heart. The heat seeping over my skin tells me that it is my own heart. And maybe a part of my lung…

And that is when the first scream leaves my throat.

I hear her laugh above my gargled shrieks, breathing is getting harder and my eyes roll back in my head. I swing my arms frantically, trying to knock her from her perch. She slaps me through the face so that I focus on her again, pinning my arms above my head. I watch as she squeezes my heart above my skull and my bloody tissue drips onto my face.

My vision is going blurry and my brain is screeching at me to breathe when an arm wraps around the psycho blond bitch's neck and yanks her off of me. My head lolls to the side and I watch Erwin duke it out with the Annie woman.

It's getting harder and harder to keep my eyes open and the last thing I think about before everything fades to black is that I never kissed Levi goodbye. A tear slips over my cheek and I close my eyes.

 ***Goes and builds a pillow fort to hide from angry readers* #Plot…whatplotohthatplot  
**


	28. Chapter 28

**First, you people are too smart.**

 **Second, I'm a crappy person for leaving you high and dry for the last twenty days since I've updated.**

 **Third, you'll be happy to note that I am, in fact, still very much alive and kicking.**

 **Fourth, YAY for triple updates.**

 **Fifth, I truly am sorry and will try to be better.**

Death is supposed to be peaceful, right? You're supposed to be on a white cloud floating off to some unknown location. Or you're just supposed to cease to exist.

But then why am I here? Why am I being haunted by my sister, my brother and all the things I could have been? And why does everything _hurt so fucking much?_

It's dark here, I want to move to try and find some light, but I can't. I'm just suspended, nothing below me but darkness, nothing above me but black emptiness and nothing at my sides.

And then the memories come flooding back. I remember when my parents brought Mikasa home for the first time, before _he_ abandoned us. I was four years old. She looked so small and fragile, her hair hung down to her little waist and she barely ate anything.

We shared a room, a bed each and not a night went by without her having a horrible nightmare. I would climb into bed with her and hold her against me as she cried. Her little hands would clutch the front of my shirt so tight that I was scared she would rip it.

One night, after a particularly bad nightmare, I shoved my scarf into her hands. It was red and soft and it had been a birthday present from my mom, but it soothed Mikasa enough for her to go back to sleep again. When she tried to give it back, I told her to keep it.

She wears it till this day.

Whenever this day might be…

Next to visit me is Armin. I remember Mikasa and I chased off his bullies. After that the little blond stuck to us like glue, and when his grandfather could no longer take care of him, my parents adopted him too. The three of us were inseparable, until I followed that asshole to England and left my family behind. We weren't even together for that long before I realised he was cheating on me.

By then I didn't have enough money for a flight home and I just couldn't face Mikasa's scrutiny. So I studied and got a part time job as a firehouse cook. Which soon became firehouse trainee and then squad member.

And before I knew it, eight years have passed and I had enough saved up for three trips to Japan. I kept in contact with my siblings, it's not like I cut myself off from them completely. Sure, the messages were few and far between, but we lived in different time zones on different _continents_ and we had lives.

And then my mother comes to me, the back of her hand soothing over my cheek. Tears well up in my eyes as I remember the day she- the day she- I choke on a sob, the memory too painful, especially with her standing over me…

I struggle to breathe.

Movement draws my attention and soon I'm surrounded by all my friends and family, even those who I no longer speak to or who have passed away, they stand around me and talk to me at once. Strangely enough, I understand what each and every one of them is saying. The accumulation of their voices is a deafening din and my head starts spinning when I feel something warm resting against my hand.

Out the corner of my eye, I see a dark angel with my hand in both of his. "Levi-" I try to say but my mouth won't work.

"Fucking brat," his voice is just above a whisper. "Why do you always end up fucking hurt?"

"Levi-"

My mouth refuses to form the words and I watch as Levi's face drops. His head is bowed low; he brings my hand to his lips and presses them softly against my knuckles before gently setting it down at my side again.

"No, Levi-"

My mind starts screaming for him, begging for him to hear me, to turn around and look at me. But he doesn't. I watch as he walks away. I try to reach for him but my body won't listen just like my mouth won't work.

My hand aches with cold; my heart hurts so much it might actually be physical pain. And then he disappears. My mind is screeching, as though it wanted to split my skull open and try to escape. It wanted to follow Levi.

One by one, everyone who was there with me starts disappearing too. Fading into the black nothingness that drowns me.

And then I am all alone. I can't stop the tears that roll down my cheeks and pool in my ears.

I try to tilt my head to remove them from where they rest, but again my body won't work. _Why the fuck does my tear ducts work but nothing else?_ I cry out in frustration.

There is a ringing in my ears, at first I thought it might be my racing heart but it is far too consistent to be the double pump action of a heart.

It sounds almost as though I am standing or lying down under electrical power lines and I can hear the electricity moving through the wires. Then there is a dripping sound, far too loud to be a single drop. It shatters the buzzing silence and I hear voices in slow motion.

It's the strangest thing to hear, the voices are pronouncing each vowel and consonant longer than it should be so I struggle to make out the words. I close my eyes to the darkness, to be honest; I just didn't want to see my loneliness anymore.

Something warm brushes over my cheek and rests there, cupping my face gently. It feels nice, almost loving, and I hum in appreciation.

Wait, I hummed?

Is my body working again?

My eyes fly open and I moan as white light burns my retinas. I turn my head away from the light and my eyes meet Levi's stormy pools.

' **I just don't want to see my loneliness anymore'- This actually hurt my heart, like did I write this? I don't remember writing this…**


	29. Chapter 29

**Que the angst… and maybe fluff…  
Why? Just, why?  
sigh **

"Hey,"

I croak, my voice sounding hoarse and husky at the same time like some American folk singer. Images of Gunther's crumpled form and Erwin's bleeding head snap me out of my weary state and I try to sit up. The heart rate monitor beeps annoyingly fast and my chest burns.

Levi's on me in an instant, trying to force me back down. "Stay down, brat,"

His hiss sends shivers down my spine.

"B-but Gunther and Erwin- we… were attacked. Some crazy bitch was pounding on me and she- she- she took out my heart,"

I move my hand to my chest, feeling a racing beat beneath all the bandages. I remember her hand, reaching into my chest and breaking ribs-

"Eren,"

My head snaps up and I look Levi in the eye, I keep rubbing my chest even though it aches. Levi reaches out and takes my hand in his. I blink at him, my ears filled with the sound of a racing heart. I look over at the monitor and see that my own heart beat is evening out. But that doesn't explain the rapid pounding I'm hearing.

"Erwin and Gunther are fine. Erwin has a pretty bad concussion but there was no damage done, yes, he was bleeding and needed a few stitches but Hanji is taking care of him. Gunther has five fractured ribs and he struggles to breath, but he is fine. If anything, he's pissed that he was knocked out so early,"

Levi doesn't meet my gaze; he looks everywhere but at me. His bottom lip quivers ever so slightly and he blinks more than he should.

"Levi, are- are you _crying_?" I manage to croak out.

He releases my hand, grabs a glass of water and shoves a straw in my mouth. "Drink," he orders. I gulp down half the glass before I remember that I have to breathe, so I swallow and gently push the glass away. My fingers brush against his and I hear the erratic heart beat again. I look at Levi, reach out and take hold of his wrist. I press my forefinger and middle finger to his pulse and realise almost instantly that it is Levi's heart beat that I'm hearing.

"What the fuck are you doing, brat?"

I clear my throat. "I'm checking your pulse, Levi,"

He raises a questioning brow and opens his mouth to say something but closes it again.

"By the way, your heart is beating way too loud,"

It speeds up again.

"And way too fast,"

"What are you talking about, brat?"

I smile at him sweetly. "I'm talking about your heart beating faster every time we touch. Don't tell me that you actually _like_ me," I tease.

The hurt in his eyes tells me I went too far. _Way_ too far.

His jaw clenches and he yanks his hand away as if I burned him, he turns around and walks away. His wings puff out but it is not cute at all, his feathers bristling. I remember my dream from before, where I was left alone in the darkness and before I even think it through I call out his name.

But it's not my dream, because Levi looks at me over his shoulder and spots my hand reaching out for him. He's a little further away than before, but I can still hear his heart beat as if I were resting my head against his chest. He watches me, eyes my hand and then looks me in the eye again.

I drop my head, my hand falls limp to the bed and my whole being aches. I try not to cry, I mean, how embarrassing it is to cry around your crush all the time. _Especially_ when he might feel the same way about you.

So instead, I hide my face in my elbow and try not to move too much. My heart physically aches and I want to move my left arm from where it's resting over my eyes but I can't. I moan softly.

"I'm sorry Eren," a voice whispers close to my head.

I didn't hear Levi come back. I shift my head to look at him, cocking my head to one side. I blink at him, not quite understanding what he is trying to say.

"I'm so selfish, and I'm so sorry... By the time I reached you, you verging on clinically dead. There was just so much blood. Erwin had snapped Annie's neck, she was suffocating. I had to beg Hanji not to let you die. I couldn't lose you, not again,"

"Again? Levi, what are you talking about?" my whisper startles him and he hangs his head. Seeing _Levi_ look so dejected frightens me. My left arm falls to my side as realisation strikes. "You- you didn't make me eat her _heart_ , did you?"

"What? No! Hanji would never agree to that and you digesting it would take way too fucking long. No, Hanji performed a heart transplant-"

"What? You can't just go around sticking random hearts into people! If our blood types don't match up I could die anyway because my body would fight the foreign protein-"

"But that's the _thing_ , Eren. Hanji was able to do the operation because all angels have an O negative blood type. That means that we can give organs or blood freely to anyone who needs it. We just don't know whether our blood will have any impact on a human being-"

"So you put that bitch's heart inside of me and then pumped me full of her _blood?_ What am I now?Some sort of Guinea pig?What if I turn into a psychopath because of that?"

"You studied biology, you know very well that something like that is impossible," Levi deadpans. "And Hanji didn't pump you full of _her_ blood; she pumped you full of _mine_ ," Levi pulls up the sleeve of his shirt and I see the cotton ball pressed against the crook of his elbow.

"Yip, and lover boy here has been giving a quarter pint of blood every second day for the past two weeks," Hanji says as she moves over to check my monitors.

"I've been out for two weeks? …Wait, a _quarter_ pint? Levi, you-"

"Don't worry about me, shitty brat. I'm fine, healthy as a fucking horse. No pun intended,"

"Stop bullshitting the kid, Levi. You have barely slept or eaten anything since Eren came out of surgery,"

"Levi-"

"Go back to sleep, brat,"

"I won't go to sleep unless you do,"

"So fucking mature, brat," Levi rolls his eyes.

"Fine then, I will stay awake,"

"You need to rest, brat"

"So do you,"

"No, I don't,"

"Levi, please. You're going to make yourself sick and this time I won't be able to take care of you,"

"You don't need to take care of anyone, okay brat? We are going to take care of you-"

"All right, _enough_! Both of you, this is too cute, even for me! How about you sleep on the hospital bed behind you, Levi? I can easily push the two beds together so that you can hold hands and stare into each other's eyes as you fall asleep,"

"Shut up, shitty four eyes,"

"Could you do that please, Hanji?"

"Don't encourage her, brat!"

"But I want to hold your hand as I fall asleep," I pout.

"Why are you so fucking infuriating?"

"Why am I in love with a stubborn shit head like you?"

"I don't know, brat. Maybe you hit your head too hard- agh, wait, _what_ did you just say?"

"You heard me, Levi,"

That incessant heart beat was speeding up again.

"Say it again,"

"Stubborn shit head,"

"Not that, brat,"

"Why am I?"

"You little shit; you know what I'm talking about,"

"In love with you?" I duck my head, a blush creeping over my cheeks and the heart rate monitor going crazy.

There is a screeching noise that catches my attention and I look up to find Levi shoving a bed next to mine. Hanji gives a bark of laughter before scurrying away from Levi's furious gaze. He climbs on to the bed, lies down on his side and gives a huff. I reach my hand out for his, which he takes, and he spreads his wing so that it folds over us.

He gently squeezes my injured hand. "I _might_ love you too, brat,"


	30. Chapter 30

**Que shoddy science…  
(Come on, I need to make some bullshite up to explain everything so don't judge, and yes, I did actually do some research… interesting stuff about birds and all that jazz)**

Hanji keeps me in the infirmary for another week, just so that she can keep an eye on me and make sure I don't rip my stitches. Levi and I fall asleep holding hands and whispering utter nonsense to each other, which I don't mind because nonsense is better than silence.

I have nightmares though, the ones that leave you in a cold sweat and breathless. The nightmare is always the same. Annie is always sitting on my stomach, I always try to buck her off but I can't move. She always rips my heart out and she always laughs.

When I wake up from them, however, Levi cradles me in his arms and kisses my temples. As if the act of kissing the side of my head will chase the nightmares away, right out the other side. It's soothing, comforting me more than I let on.

Levi has nightmares too. He doesn't talk about it much but I know it has something to with me.

 _Ha! Look at us! Two full grown men at the mercy of our devils_. But then again, we are together, so it isn't that hard. He pulls me from my nightmares and I pull him from his. That way, we at least get some rest.

It isn't until Hanji discharges me and puts me on bed rest for another two weeks, which is totally ridiculous because I'm _fine,_ that the pain starts. It started out as a dull throb in my muscles that turned into full blown _cramps._

The pain leaves me withering in agony, Levi apologising over and over and eventually Hanji gives me some high class pain killers. After that, everything feels blissfully numb until the medicine wears off and I'm left screeching at the top of my lungs again. The days and nights blur together and I really don't know what happened during that time.

On one of my clearer days, I remember waking up to Levi pleading with Hanji for something. I heard the words 'sorry', 'addicted' and 'immune'. My mind fogs over as I try to piece the words together when Hanji's voice breaks my concentration. "Levi, if I could make it through the transformation on minimal drug intake over five centuries ago then Eren can do it now. Which do you prefer, a drug addict boyfriend or a fully functional boyfriend?"

"But he's in _pain-_ "

"Which will fade over time. A drug addiction won't and I can't bring him back if he OD's on drugs. I'm sorry Levi, but Eren has to do this on his own,"

"Wha…mus' I to…do 'n my own?"

"Eren!"

"You're awake, good. You and I need to have a serious chat, kiddo,"

"Hanji, can't it wait?"

"I think Eren has waited long enough for an explanation to his pain,"

"You…know wha's happen…-ing to me?"

"Of course I know what's happening to you, Eren. I'm the reason it's happening to you, well, no, _Levi_ is the reason behind the reason it's happening,"

My head spins a little and I feel very confused. "So wha's happenin'?"

"You're turning into an angel, Eren,"

"I'm…wha?"

"You're turning into-"

"I hear' you…the first time, Han…-shi. But why does…it _'urt_ so much?"

A smile graces Hanji's lips. "What? Did you think you just had to digest the heart or have the heart beating in you and poof, you're an angel?"

"Mmhnnn, yea _aa_ ,"

Now she actually laughs. She laughs so hard that there are actually tears in her eyes. "Oh, Eren. Sweet, dear, Eren. You and I both know it doesn't work like that. The human body is much like the body of an angel, but there are some very real differences too. For the past six months, yes Eren, you've been in and out for _six_ months, your muscles have had to rearrange themselves so that they are able to support the weight of your wings as they grow. They will connect to other muscles and tear away from ligaments and bone to make space for new muscle. Your nerve endings are being reconstructed and even your skin is being stretched and pulled. Obviously we are making sure that you are getting all the nutrients and vitamins you need to support this metamorphism, but it takes time,"

My mind reels at the new information. _Shit, this is actually happening._

"Once your muscles have realigned themselves, your bones will start to grow. Adult humans have two hundred and six bones in their body. Adult angels have well over four hundred, a hundred and forty of them being in their torso to support their wings. Do the math, Eren. You have to grow all those bones yourself. And if you think the muscle growth hurt, you're in for a very painful surprise,"

I moan softly and stare up at the ceiling.

"Is there…any way…to make the…process move _faster_?"

Hanji gives a gasp and I look over at her again. "You're not begging me to kill you?"

"Why would…I do _that_? After all the effort…and resources you put in…to _save_ _me_ and you think I'm just gonna throw it…'way? 'specially when I have…reasons to live? No, Hanshi…I don't wanna die. I wan see my…brother and sister 'gain, I wan…na hug 'em and tell 'em that…I'm all…right. I wanna kick the sonovabitch's…ass who sent the psycho blonde to kill me…and I wan' wake up to Levi's sleepin' face for…the rest of my life…however long that might be. So…so, _no_ , Hanshi, please…don' kill me,"

Hanji gives a very unlady-like sniff and dabs at her eyes. "That- that was the cutest thing I have ever heard in my entire life!"

Hanji literally leaps at me and grabs me tight, holding me against her chest. A savage growl escapes from Levi's lips and I chuckle softly when he hisses ' _my_ brat'.

She finally pulls away and plants a kiss on my forehead. "I will do everything I can to help you through this, okay,"

I nod.


	31. Chapter 31

**So, I've kinda always wanted to say this, especially since grade ten physics…**

 **May the mass times acceleration be with you ;-P**

Every day, for two weeks, I wait for my bones to grow. I know it will be painful, but nothing ever changes or becomes better without a little (or maybe a lot of) pain.

I am very grateful for these two weeks of rest.

Hanji, Nanaba and I work on my rehabilitation. Hanji has me do all sort of muscle exercises which often leaves me achy and grouchy ; but, inevitably, I fall asleep faster at night. Nanaba helps me through the mental pain, the nightmare and coming to terms with the fact that I am no longer Eren Jeager, the human firefighter, but instead Eren Jeager, the angel.

Petra and Gunther come to see me every day, often with helpful hints and kind smiles. Eld and Oluo come and check in at random intervals which usually end up in bouts of random laughter.

As quickly as my two weeks of rest had arrived, it left. I remember the first night, when my bones shifted for the first time. Levi and I were sitting on the couch, okay, _he_ was sitting and I was lying with my head in his lap. He was holding a book in one hand and playing with my hair with the other; I was dozing off and humming at the contact, because Levi had been too scared to touch me before then.

That was when I felt, rather than heard, the bones in my back shift. I shrieked and arched my back off the couch; Levi had such a fright that he leapt from the couch, over the coffee table, spun around to face me while his book lay forgotten on the floor.

 _He looks so worried… Fuck, I mustn't scream. Do it for Levi, do it so that he doesn't have to keep apologising. It fucking hurts!_

I clench my jaw, refusing to scream as my back arches off the couch again. This time I hear a _crccck_ from my shoulder and I try not to cry, but the tears are already burning my eyes and I struggle to think straight.

After what feels like hours, which in reality was only fifteen minutes, my body goes limp. Levi takes that opportunity to carry me to his-our bed. This time though, he huffs a little as if struggling to carry me.

No sooner did he set me down than another wave of bone crackling hit and I moan because I refuse to scream but it hurt too much to be silent. Levi cradles my head, holding it against his chest for the rest of the evening. Neither of us sleep much. The pain comes and goes in waves. It is so intense that at one point I actually faint.

Levi says that I moan and cry in my unconscious state. He also says that I mumbled his name over and over, but I don't actually remember.

When I feel well enough, I go train my muscles with Hanji. Yes, my bones shift, grow or stretch to breaking point and it hurts like hell, but I'm tired of lying in my bed all the time. Especially with Levi hovering over me. All. The. Time. So when an episode hits, be it my arms, my back or my legs, I grab on to something and stay absolutely still until it passes.

I have to say I have gotten pretty good at not screaming. Yes, I cuss under my breath and I cry a little, but at least Levi doesn't have to hear me scream in pain. I think it hurts him more than anything else.

Well, I _thought_ I was pretty good at holding back my screams. That was until I felt something sticky and warm dripping down my back and I was hit with the worst pain so far.

It is so humiliating that it had to happen in the café, in front of half the population of the Tower and my scream was so loud that it actually shattered glass.


	32. Chapter 32

Okay, so my scream _didn't_ shatter glass. But the angels in the café got such a fright from my sudden outburst that most knocked over their glasses or dropped their plates. Ymir was not impressed at all.

"Eren, are you okay?" soft spoken Christa asks when she reaches me.

"I- I'm fine," I manage to say before an unmanly whimper leaves my lips.

"No, you're not okay, Eren. You're bleeding," Ymir points out with a scowl.

"What?" I reach my hand round my back and slip it into my shirt. I feel something warm and slick coat my finger tips and I suddenly smell blood. My stomach coils and I collapse against a table, using both my hands to brace myself. I notice my bloody hand and I remember Annie holding my heart.

Panic washes over me as I feel the bones in my back shift again; I feel skin tearing and blood soaking my shirt. I gulp down air, sweat streaming down my face and mixing with the body fluids on my hand.

"Someone, call Hanji!"

"It's- It's okay, I can make it myself," I manage to whisper and start stumbling towards the exit. Yes, I know it is foolish of me and stupidly reckless. But you would do it too just to get out of the room full of angels who just lost their appetite because you're bleeding out from a hole in your back.

I start feeling light headed, not from blood loss but from shock, and I stick close to the walls. I know I'm leaving bloody hand prints all over the place as well as a trail of blood on the floor, but I can't find it in me to care right this second. _I'll come back and clean it later;_ I think to myself and try to keep from hyperventilating. My tongue feels three times its normal size and it feels like I have cotton wool in my ears. My mouth is try and I struggle to swallow.

I manage to get half way up the stair case to Hanji's when my legs give in and I decide that it is a good time to take a breather. I try to catch my breath while avoid looking at my soiled hands. The metallic stench is making me delirious and I have the sudden urge to puke. The one I stave off with an iron will, the other I cannot even bother to fight, but I refuse to puke and bleed at the same time and day dreaming is so soothing.

I'm not sure how long I sat like that, but when Hanji gets to me I'm a down right mess. I don't know how Eld and Gunther got there in time to help carry me to the infirmary, but I know that I just kept apologising for causing so much trouble.

 _Levi is going to be so fucking pissed at the mess I made._

At one point, Hanji became so irritated with me that she injected me with something that put me out cold.

I wake up to a throbbing head ache, tightness over my chest and the smell of something mouth-watering. I try to sit up slowly, only to moan and drop back on to the mattress.

" _Why_ does this always happen to me?"

"I don't know, brat, but I fucking hate your abusive relationship with yourself and I fucking wish you would _fucking_ _listen_ and let someone help you for fucks sakes,"

I turn my head to find Levi glaring at me, his feathers bristling again and his face as stony as ever. In his right hand he holds a bowel of something that smells heavenly while in his left hand his is holding a spoon. I can't help but bow my head.

"I'm sorry Levi, I just don't want to be a burden-"

 _Clatter! Splash!_

The sound of metal and ceramic clattering again wood snaps me out of my self- loathing. But what really gets my attention is when Levi grabs my chin and tilts it up so that I can look him in the eye as he looms over me. The ravenette is shorter than I am, even when I'm lying down, so I'm not sure how he looms but he does. His eyes scorch their way into my very soul, chasing out whatever darkness has made a home there and melting away my doubts.

"Don't fucking apologise," he whispers lowly, it makes me shiver. His low voice is far more intimidating than any shouting has or could ever be. "Don't think for a fucking second that you are a burden to _anyone._ Instead, why don't you grow a pair and ask someone for help!"

His words take me by surprise. "But Levi-"

"No one thinks of you as a burden! They all fucking know how difficult it is to be changed, Hanji made fucking sure they knew exactly how much pain you are in and everyone admires you for making it this fucking far. So next time something happens and I'm not there, ask for some fucking help,"

His eyes lock on mine for a moment longer before he lets go and turns his back on me.

"I brought you some turnip soup. You better fucking eat all of it,"

"Yes, Levi,"

My voice is muted against his earlier words, but they shatter the tension between us because he brings the soup over from where he had slammed it into the wooden bedside table earliear and kisses my forehead before turning away again.

"Um, Levi?"

"Yes, brat?"

"Could you help me sit up to eat? Please,"

 **A/N  
Please review if you want this story to continue. Just a quick yes or no is all I need.**


	33. Chapter 33

**I'm just going to come out and say it.  
I am a shitty person.  
And I'm so sorry.**

 **Also, wouldn't let me update -_-**

 **Hopefully some of you are thinking something along the lines of 'SHE'S NOT DEAD!'  
And you would be right, yay.**

 **I don't want to give you some bull shit or have you think that I'm just a lazy slob, but shit really hit the fan for me. Not that I'm going to tell you about it (and your only here for the story). So, let's get to it then…**

" _ **These parts indicate memories," while these indicate thoughts.**_ **(Only under lined to get your ATTENTION. ;D**

Pain rakes through my body. It's happening just as Hanji said it would, but that doesn't make it hurt any less.

Of all the things my mind could focus on while my body it ripped itself apart, it just _had_ to be Hanji's biology lesson. Angel vs Human anatomy 101. My back arches off the hospital bed as the crazy bespectacled doctors' words fill my head.

" _The bones of your wings will grow first; quickly followed by all the required cartilage, tendons, ligaments, blood vessels, nerve endings and muscle. Your skin will grow slower than everything else so you might want to stay out of the café until you at least grow feathers. Otherwise you will look like someone suck two giant chicken wings to your back, you know, the ones that you buy in the frozen food section, kinda like Buffalo wings"_

 _Thank you, Hanji, for ruining spicy wings for me._

I'm sweating profusely and I curl into a ball, which relieves the pressure on my back and I sigh in liberation. I'm vaguely aware that Levi is gently dabbing a damp towel to my forehead and the nape of my neck but Hanji is back with more biology.

" _Humans thought for a long time that our wings are supported by a second set of shoulder blade type structures that sat below our original pair. But why should there be a separate pair for wings and shoulders respectively? Because there doesn't need to be. You see, most animals share basic bone structure and birds are not an exception to the rule. So instead of having separate shoulder blades, our shoulder blades adapt and elongate and can therefore house our wings. Yes, extra pseudo-ribs have to be grown to support the bases of our wings, but it is effective,"_

" _To support the massive weight that will soon be your wings, your pectorals have to be strengthened. That is why you must continue training with me in the pool. The water offers more resistance than simply practicing in air does, but it also removes gravity as a factor for you are almost weightless in the water. It will also support your small stumps,"_

" _Hanji, I'm tired of drinking milk,"_

" _Eren Jeager! Do you know what will happen to you if you do not take in enough calcium and phosphorus every day to support the growth of your wings? No? Let me tell you-"_

I moan softly as I remember- all too vividly- what exactly would happen if I didn't take in enough vitamins, minerals and proteins. I have never hated a glass of milk so much before in my life. You try drinking up to four litres of the stuff a day to maintain bone growth so that your wings can grow without draining the rest of your body of its minerals.

It is not a pretty picture, let me tell you that. Your whole body will start shrivelling up as your wings milk you dry. Ha, get it? Milk you- never mind… Hanji even showed me a couple of photos and I try not to throw up now as they come to mind.

"Levi," I moan out each vowel as if it were to be the last word on my lips.

"Shhh, brat, it will pass soon,"

He runs his fingers through my hair and his nails gently scrape against my scalp. Just that much contact is enough to sooth me a little bit and I feel less nauseas than before. My back aches a little less and I roll over.

Two pieces of bone, roughly the size and width of Petra's fists, has cut through my skin and through my shirt. The bleeding has already stopped, tendons and ligaments have already started to grow and my skin is already starting to cover the base of my wings.

"How do you lie on these things?" I wonder aloud as I shift to find a comfortable position. My eyes close by themselves to fend off the brilliant white lights in the roof of the infirmary.

"You will get used to it, brat,"

Levi wipes my face and neck with the damp cloth again, and then brushes his knuckles against my cheek gently. An involuntary hum escapes my throat.

For some strange reason, I can almost hear Levi smile. I tilt my head and open my eyes a little to find that I was not wrong. It amazes me that I can hear little things like muscles moving and lips parting when Levi and I are alone and it is kind of quiet, but in a room full of people I can barely hear someone say my name.

Maybe I'm just imagining it.

"How are you feeling, brat?"

"I'm sore, but that's nothing new. Could you help me up so I can drink some water?"

"Sure,"

He helps me sit up then hands me a glass of water. I take smalls sips to cool my aching throat before I press the glass to my forehead.

"Damn, why do I feel so hot?"

"You did biology, brat, think,"

"By the way, how did you know I studied biology? I don't remember telling you that,"

"You didn't tell me, I read it in your file,"

I was taking another sip of water and almost choked when Levi said that.

"My file?"

"After you saved me from that fire, I had Petra gather information for me so that I could ask Hanji for a psyche analysis. You wouldn't believe how many of us are saved by humans every year and how many humans come back asking for favours. I was just preparing for a maybe shit storm if you decided you wanted money for saving me,"

"People do that? That's awful!"

"What? Ask for money after saving us? Aren't you upset that I have everything you have ever done recorded and in a file that I can read at my leisure?"

"Hmmm, as long as you don't send my file around for everyone to take a laugh at, I guess I don't really care. It is a little unnerving to think that you have access to my entire life, and I would rather you burned the file because I did some pretty embarrassing things, but because it's you I don't really mind it,"

I wince slightly as I shrug, _don't do that again anytime soon._

"Because it's me?"

His raised brow makes me smile, just a little.

"Yes, Levi, because it's you. You saved my life, twice, gave me your blood and you thoroughly fucked me into your mattress. You put up with my bull shit and you let me sleep on your wings. I think it is safe to say that I trust you,"

 _Even if you trust me only a little,_ a voice nags.

"Anyway, I think I understand now what you were talking about. My body needs energy to change, that is why Hanji has me drinking a shit ton of milk all the time. The change in energy gives off heat, which is why I am hot. But that doesn't explain why I don't just change all at once. Wouldn't that be better?"

"Not if you want to die," Hanji cuts in. _Dammit, why didn't I hear her?_

"Shitty four eyes,"

"Short stack and lover boy,"

"Lover boy?"

"No, not quite, soon you will be love birds,"

"Hanji!"

The doctor giggles softly and comes over to me, quickly lifting my bloodied shirt from my back to examine my stumps.

"At 40 degrees Celsius, enzymes and proteins start to denature or fall apart. Your body temperature during changes increases due to the energy used to make the change. The bigger the change, the more energy used and the higher your temperature. If you were to change all at one, you would not only spontaneously combust; you would have the potential energy to take out half a city block. That is why you change piece by piece, in shortish sessions of immense pain. It also allows your body to recover from the change and to replenish the nutrients that were used up. Your wings aren't trying to kill you, if anything; the change was designed so that you survive. You just won't make it alone,"

I sigh as Hanji bandages up my back. She says it's necessary because it will protect my bone and whatever else was growing, but it will also absorb as much blood as it can the next time I start growing again. That way there isn't a bloody mess all over the place, pun intended.


	34. Chapter 34

**So, true story…**

 **When I tried to post the previous chapter, I was so over joyed that FF let the document upload that I totally forgot to actually post the chapter… I only realised three days later that I made a mistake, after sitting around like an idiot waiting for the confirmation mail that the chapter was up. So sorry about that, my head is clearly not on right…**

"Petra, I'm so sorry about all the clothes I have destroyed. I mean, first it was the food fight and then Annie – well, you know what she did, and then I started bleeding from my back and I'm so sorry for all the trouble I have caused-"

"You idiot," her hand collides with the back of my head. She had arrived earlier this morning so that she could do damage control regarding my clothes. I'm currently standing with my bare, bandaged back towards her while she holds an ice cold measuring tape over my rib cage.

"Ow, what was that for?" I rub my head before she pinches me and tells me to stand still.

"Stop apologising for the clothes. They are just clothing, it's not like someone depends on them staying whole. Not even Erwin could have predicted this turn of events so stop your nonsense. I have to get you new clothes anyway because you have out grown the things I had brought you in the first place,"

"I have?"

She sighs audibly and drops the measuring tape. I turn to face her as she rolls it up. "Your muscles have rearranged themselves, so you are about ten centimetres wider around your chest and fifteen centimetres over your shoulders. Your calves and thighs are bigger too, so it's easier to just get you an entirely new wardrobe,"

Now it's my turn to sigh. "So I shouldn't bother trying to put my sweat pants on, should I?"

It was pretty embarrassing when Petra chased Levi and I out of bed so that she could take my measurements, especially since I was just in my underwear. At least Levi had been wearing a shirt too. He was not impressed with Petra at all.

She, of course, completely ignored him after she chased him into the bathroom because he had some sort of meeting with Erwin. Apparently Pixis is back in Japan for a full report.

It seems no one knows exactly how Annie got into the building, so security measures are being checked and rechecked. According to Petra, while I was in my six months of pain induced delirium, everyone on security the night of the attack was questioned and checked.

It soon became clear that either no one knew anything at all or someone was playing everyone like a cow bell. The second option scares me too much to even consider as a possibility, and from the look on Petra's face as she talks I can tell that it scares her too.

"It's different for you; you have only been here for little over seven months. I grew up with these people. They are practically my family. Yes, we don't get along and we have different _everything_ , but we trust each other with our lives. It's how we survive, how we fight and how we raise the next generation. To think that one of _us_ just let Annie in here so that she can kill you, it's unthinkable,"

She bows her head and looks at her feet. I watch her as her eyebrow suddenly shoots up and she catches my eye. "How did Annie know about you anyway?"

"Huh?"

"Don't you find it strange that of all the people she could have come here to kill, she chose to attack you?"

"Don't remind me, please,"

"No, Eren, I don't think you understand what I'm asking. Annie came here to kill _you._ Erwin was in the same room as you, and he is the head of this Tower. If he _dies_ , the entire population of the Tower needs to be relocated until a new head is elected. Why would she go after you if she could temporarily cripple Japan's Tower? We wouldn't be able to fight the Creators off if that happened and we would lose Japan. So why did she choose you?"

I frown and look down at my feet. _Why me? What did she say that night? Something about being the weakest link in the chain- the weakest link in Levi's chain, wait, Levi!_

"Levi," I breathe.

"What?"

"Levi. Annie said that Levi was basically indestructible and the easiest way to get to him was to use me,"

"But how did she know about you and your relationship to Levi?"

"Because she was there the night Levi saved me. She was in that fire, I saw her. But that wasn't the first time I saw her,"

"You saw Annie in the fire where your skull was cracked open? Why didn't you _say_ anything, Eren? We needed to know that!"

"I didn't realise that she was there until I saw her that night!" I can't help my voice increasing in volume. "What does it matter that I saw her in the fire, anyway? She's dead now,"

"But her friends aren't. Come, we need to talk to Erwin right now,"

She grabs my wrist and starts dragging me to the door.

"Umm, Petra, I'm still just in my underwear,"

She stops dead in her tracks, glances over her shoulder and gives me a once over. It's as if she is checking to see if my clothes won't just reappear out of thin air. She sighs for the umpteenth time.

"That won't do, now would it?"

"I don't particularly want to sit in front your council and talk about Annie in just my underwear,"

"Our council, Eren. You are an angel now,"

"Right, our council,"

"I will bring you clothes as quickly as I can,"

I shiver when she releases my hand and heads for the door again.

"And Petra," I call out.

"Yes?"

"Could I please get a new coat?"

"Sure,"

"Oh and Petra?"

" _What_ , Eren?"

"Thank you,"

She stops to turn and look at me again. Her eyes wide as she searches my face. "You're welcome,"

We stand, facing each other, awkwardly.

"Shouldn't you be going?"

"Right, bye, Eren,"

"See you soon, Petra,"

 **And the plot thickens. Gasp, there is actually plot :-D 5 reviews for the next chapter.**


	35. Chapter 35

Petra gets back to me in record time, like legitimately record time because I didn't even have fifteen minutes to try and clear my head before she was back again. She must have been _flying-_ wait, she's an angel. Of course she was flying, wings- duh. I slap my hand to my forehead, hard.

"And that?" she asks as she scratches around in a bag and produces a pair of caramel coloured pants, a white shirt that buttons up and a jacket that stops just below my ribs. _Kinda pointless for a jacket- oooh, wings, duh._ Petra even managed to find a pair of combat boots, dark brown, in my size.

I dress quickly, years of firefighter instinct wouldn't allow otherwise. The pants hug my legs like a second skin, the shirt buttoned up and tucked in, boots secured to my feet and my jacket to top it all off. Is it strange that I feel sexy in these clothes? Is it strange that I feel like strutting around? Is it strange that I want Levi to see me right now? Is it strange that I want him to- _no, don't go there. You need to get your head out of the trash so that Pixis will take you seriously. But if you must strut, then strut like you mean it, dammit!_

Petra and I walk to the council room, I know I'm turning heads and I let my hips sway just a little. I didn't know swaying my hips could be this satisfying, and I'm probably going to get an earful for it later, but I feel sexy and I'm gonna own it for as long as I can.

Because fuck knows when last I felt this _good_ in my own skin.

These days my skin either feels too tight or too loose or I just feel like some deformed freak of nature because of my stumps. _I really should stop calling them that, they are wings. At least my wings will grow out. There are some out there who are not as fortunate as I am, so I should be grateful- shut up, brain, you aren't helping me._

The walk to the council meeting is shorter than I remember it being the first time, but then again I don't walk there often so it could just be my imagination. Petra is grim faced; her shoulders tense and her brow scrunched up as she presses the doors open with both hands.

"So if she did not come in through the main entrances and she didn't come in via the roof then how- oh, Petra, what brings you to our meeting?" Pixis glances up from the blue prints on the table before him.

"Eren-"

"I'm sorry Captain, Commander and General. I have something to report and Eren has some explaining to do,"

Pixis' eyebrows hike up his forehead while Erwin and Levi lean forward in their seats. "Close the doors, Petra. Eren, please take a seat,"

I sit down and stare at my hands, they are laced together and rest in my lap.

"I've been thinking about this for a while," Petra starts and takes the seat next to me. Gunther and Eld look at each other before looking at Petra and their eyes rest on Levi. Hanji cannot take her eyes off me, though not because she is being weird but because she is curious as to what I have to say. "Why did Annie attack Eren? I mean, Erwin was in the same room as Eren and from a Creators point of view it would have been more productive to get rid of the commander of the Tower, no offence boss,"

"What are you saying, Petra?"

"If it had been a normal attack, you would have been dead now, commander,"

"But it wasn't a normal attack, because Eren was the one to get hurt," Oluo states.

"Exactly. Why would Annie attack Eren? How did she even know about Eren? I'll tell you how she knew. She's been tracking Eren since the start,"

"What?" Levi slowly gets to his feet, his stormy greys pin me to my seat while they seemingly pull my soul out to search it.

"Eren's met Annie before the night she came here looking for him,"

Pixis turns to look at me. "Is that true?"

I gulp and nod my head. "Yes, sir,"

"Where did you first meet her?"

"I was young, there had been an incident with the lawnmower and I was bleeding. She offered to patch me up in her kitchen, she lived next door,"

"And you didn't see her wings?"

"No, she was wearing a gown of some sorts,"

"Where else did you see her?"

"I saw her, or someone who looks a lot like her, in London a few times. I thought she might have been a serial arsonist because she was always at the fires, but whenever I tried to report it to my commander in charge; he would say the heat was playing tricks on me. I saw her in the fire Levi saved me from, but only briefly. And I saw her before I went into the building where Levi was,"

"Why didn't you fucking say anything, brat?"

"Eren, this is vital information! How can you withhold it from us for this long?"

"Jeager, you son of a-"

"Hey! Enough! Okay? I didn't know who she was, I didn't even know if I was seeing her for real! I thought it was the heat and the adrenaline, okay? Walk a mile in my shoes, see the shit I've seen under the circumstances I've seen them and maybe, just fucking maybe, you will understand why it is harder to remember some things than it is to remember others. So don't go pissing on me for not remembering a face,"

They are all taken a back slightly by my outburst, as if they hadn't been expecting me to fight back. _Yeah, right, like I'm just going to sit here and take a verbal bashing because my memory isn't up to their standards. Well fuck them; I know I'm not perfect. I never said I was._

"And I will tell you arseholes why she attacked me. She wanted to get to Levi. She didn't give a shit about the Tower; she just wanted to hurt Levi as much as she could without actually going toe to toe with him. Now you're probably wondering how I know that, well the crazy cow told _me_! So respect the little man just a little here, okay? Now, if you will excuse me, I can feel a growth spurt coming on and I really don't want to bleed all over this new jacket of mine," I hiss softly and I stand up again.

The dull throb at the base of my wings is slowly becoming more insistent and my legs feel a little weak. My head feels light and heavy at the same time and I stumble a little bit.

"Eren-"

"It's okay, Petra. You stay here for the rest and brief me later; I'll take care of my brat. Maybe I'll teach him some manners along the way,"

Levi walks around the table, hooks his arm around my waist while wrapping my own arm across his shoulder. We walk out in silence.

"Don't ever talk like that in front of Pixis again, Eren. You will respect the General, because he can end you whenever he sees fit and I won't be able to stop him," He stares straight ahead; his face is an expressionless mask but his eyes burn. I'm not exactly sure what I see there, but Levi called me by my name.

"I'm sorry Levi," I mumble.

"I know brat, I know. Let's just get you in the shower so that you don't bleed all over my fucking apartment. Or all over your new clothes," he adds and I spot a small smirk.

"Do I look okay in them?" I can't help but ask. I feel a little anxious about asking him these sorts of questions.

"No, you don't look okay at all,"

My face falls as we reach his apartment. He opens the door and we walk in.

"You look fucking gorgeous," Levi's whisper is warm against my ear and cheek. I can't stop the blush that spreads over my face and down my neck. I feel like a fucking teenage girl. And then pain spikes through my system.

 **A/N  
You people are awesome, really. I love you all so much.  
I will work harder just for you :D**

 **And remember, comments feed the muse**


	36. Chapter 36

**Yay! I'm early!**

 **Okay, so it has come to my attention that some of you want our little Eren to have white wings *coughBlackwinglovercough*  
So, I propose a vote (which I don't normally do, it is my story after all)  
If you want Eren to have white wings, vote (A)  
If you want Erens wings to be the colour I intended them to be, vote (B)  
If you want a combination of (A) and (B), vote (C)**

 **Please remember that the choice is ultimately mine and that this vote is just to gage interest.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Thank you so much for putting up with me :3 3**

Levi has me stripped down to my underwear before the bleeding even starts. He sits me down on the toilet seat while he fills the bath tub with hot water. I can't help but stare as the steam dances and sways in the light and I find myself blowing at it so that it swirls.

The patterns remind me of when you drop a little bit of ink in a glass of water and watch it twirl and spread until the water and the ink is the same colour. Or when you pour milk into strong coffee and the milk balloons outward. Or when-

"C'mon, brat. Let's get those bandages off and get you into the water,"

Levi moves into my line of sight, his hands are warm from the bath water and they quickly work on the cloth pulled tight over my chest. I hiss softly as the cold air makes contact with my 'wings', I hiss a little louder when some of the bandage gets caught on bone and Levi has to work it loose.

Thank the stars above that I haven't started bleeding yet.

Levi strips down to his underwear too, which I find strange, before helping me get into the tub. He climbs in with me and sits against the short side of the bath. He gently guides me to sit between his thighs and rolls me so that I lie on my side. Levi wraps his arms around me, holding me securely to his chest and caresses my hair.

I shudder involuntarily, my scalp feeling slightly sensitive as he nails scrape against my skin. I try to suppress my moan as pain floods my system, but it comes out a weak whine.

Something suddenly ignites in me and I draw my knees to my chest, a half formed sob spilling from my lips and tears stinging my eyes. White hot _agony_ courses through my body, setting my nerve endings on fire and leaving me breathless.

I start to thrash about, trying to get away from the hurt but knowing it will follow me anyway. The water sloshes against the ceramic sides of the tub, cresting and spilling over it on to the dark tiled floor.

Levi holds me close nonetheless. He stokes my cheeks and pats my head, talking to me in a language I don't understand. I focus on his voice even though I don't comprehend his words. I listen to the soft roll of his vowels and the blending of r's and b's. I catch some English words in between the mass of words, though I am not sure where one word would start or the other would end.

He speaks the words with such conviction and passion that soon it is all I can focus on. I tilt my head back so that I can watch his face as he talks. I watch his lips form the words, twisting around the letters and cheeks puffing to make certain sounds. His voice is low and throaty, adding huskiness to his words. At one point he hums the words out, he blushes as he does that.

It's a good thing he isn't looking at me, or he might have stopped all together.

I don't notice when the pain stops, I don't notice that the bath water is now red and I don't notice how much his voice turns me on.

He keeps talking for what feels like an age, his lips moving in a hypnotising manner and I think the only reason he falls quiet is because the bath water is getting cold. He sighs; it's deeper than usual, as if he is tired down to his bones.

"Come on, brat. Let's get out,"

I nod slowly and sit up. I turn my back on him and splash some water over my back to remove any blood that might still be there.

"No, don't do that. We will have to rinse under the shower,"

I nod my head again as he climbs from the water. I watch in fascination as the rosy pink droplets race each other down his raven feathers and pool on the floor. The droplets on his chest and legs are more on the red side against his pearly skin. He offers me his hand, which I take, and hold it firmly to help me out of the pretty red water.

He guides me under the shower, turns the faucet and I sigh as warm water runs over my skin. Levi goes back to the bath and removes the plug so that the water can drain out. I duck my head under the spray, the water sliding through my locks when a feel a pair of hands on my lower back.

I look over my shoulder to find Levi lathering up soap and then gently scrubbing at my sensitive skin. I stand perfectly still as he runs his soapy hands over the back of my legs and between my thighs. There is no lust or desire in his touches, just plain cleaning, and it is probably the kindest thing anyone has done for me after Petra bringing me clothes and helping me find stuff to eat.

"Turn around, brat,"

I shuffle through the water so that I face Levi and his nails gently scraping at the skin of my stomach, I run my fingers through his hair.

"What are you doing, brat?"

"Returning the favour," I hum as I reach for the soap in his hand.

I lather up my hands, slowly and meticulously scrubbing Levi clean. He stands, patiently while my hands work over his chest and stomach. My palms run over his hips and down between his thighs, over his shins right down to his feet and then back up his calves again. He hums softly as my fingers caress the backs of his knees and I quirk a smile. I stop once I reach his hamstrings.

"Turn around," I murmur, so fully focused on my task that I don't notice Levi's blush.

I soup up my hands again and set to work cleaning his back. I watch in amusement as he shudders and his wings poof involuntarily, which results in a spray of water droplets. Thank goodness the droplets were not a rosy pink; otherwise Levi would have had to clean me all over again. Not that I would mind it that much…

I work between his shoulder blades and down his spine, over the bony base of his wings and to his sides. The tips of my fingers slide over his ribs until I reach his arm pits. Levi lets out a manly squeal before glaring at me over his shoulder. I notice that he is biting the inside of his cheek though, struggling not to laugh and there is water in his eyes that did not come from the shower.

The last thing we do before we get out of the shower is remove our sodden underwear. We rinse it out, turn off the water and wring it till its semi-dry and hang it over the edge of the bath. Levi grabs a towel and starts drying my back while I dry my hair, face and chest. He wraps my wings up again and I try not cringe as the bandage makes contact with my new skin. He takes the bandage across my chest for good measure before tying it off and leaving me to finish drying myself.

I walk out of the bathroom before he does, so I head over to the underwear drawer and snag a pair for him and myself. I slip into mine quickly and hand him his as he comes through the door, a small towel draped over his neck as he dries his hair with one hand.

My eyes suddenly refuse to stay open, the world seemingly tilting on its axis, I feel as though I can fall over where I stand and be asleep before I hit the ground.

"Woah, brat, easy. I got you, come on, just put one foot in front of the other,"

Levi's hands are securely fastened around my biceps, _wow he has big hands,_ and he guides me over to our- his bed. How he got me on to the bed _and_ on to his wings, I still don't remember. But I find myself cuddled against his chest, his arms around me and him gently running his fingers through my damp locks.

 _Guess it's safe to fall asleep._

I sigh.


	37. Chapter 37

**Tickle fight anyone?  
… well, technically not a tickle fight, but still…**

I wake up to find Levi's room a light dusting of orange. Everything has this dusky orangey glow, even Levi's wings.

"Hmm," I hum as I rub the sleep out of my eyes.

"So you're finally awake?" Levi states with a smirk. I was lying curled into his side while he lay on his back with a book held above his face.

"Well aren't you just a regular old genius," I mumble and nuzzle his ribs.

"Don't do that!"

Levi's yip made me grin. _So he_ is _ticklish,_ I think to myself as a plan forms in my mind.

"Don't even think about it, shitty brat. I will break your fingers,"

His growl sends a shiver up my spin, and I don't doubt for a second that he would break my fingers, but I can't stop myself from poking him in the ribs. His whole body convulses and he curls in on himself momentarily, letting out a hiss and swinging his free wing in my direction.

I chuckle softly when he suddenly grabs both my wrists in his hands and heaves me flush over his chest. My nose bumps against his, his stormy greys threatening and his jaw clenched to suppress a laugh. I feel his chest rising and falling in rapid succession, as if he is trying to catch his breath.

I'm taken slightly aback when I feel his thighs lock around my hips, holding me in place. His grip is almost bruising, and I start to squirm.

"I told you not to do that, brat, now you're going to have to suffer the consequences," his voice is a low rumble in his chest and I feel the vibrations against my own. I can't even begin to think what Levi might do to me when I feel thousands of soft feather tips sweep over my skin.

"Levi!" I shriek and start writhing harder. I try to yank my hands away, but his grip is like an iron vice. There is no way I'm going to be able to break free. I start bucking my hips, trying to escape that way, but not only doesn't it work, I constant brushing my front against Levi's and soon we are both panting and moaning.

The raven haired angel is utterly relentless, merciless even as his wings sweep from between my toes all the way to the tips of my ears. My eyes are watering so much that Levi's stormy greys actually remind me of a rainy day.

"Okay, okay! I give up! You win!" I wheeze when I manage to catch my breath. My cheeks are slick with tears and they positively ache from all my smiling. My fingers feel tingly and I'm pretty sure Levi has cut off my circulation. I am also pretty certain that I'm going to have bruise on my wrists and hips. _Thank goodness I'm staying in the room, or otherwise people might think Levi has a bondage kink…_

"I don't know, brat. I don't think you got the message just yet,"

He's smirking. But not his menacing smirk, or even his sarcastic smirk. No, this is a different smirk all together. It's more of a lopsided grin than anything else, but is sets my heart aflutter nonetheless. His feathers brush over me unexpectedly now.

He stops for a few seconds, brushes over my left calf and then stops again. Only to brush over my right shoulder. This is far worse than before, because now I don't know where he is going to strike next, and when he does I'm left completely and utterly breathless.

There is no pattern to his attacks, they happen at random. Sometimes he even brushes over the same area three times in a row, gently swishing back and forth and back again.

"L-Levi, please," I pant softly. "I'm sorry, I won't tickle you again. So please," I whine.

His feathers pause where he had been caressing between my thighs. "But that wouldn't be any fun, brat. If you don't tickle me then I can't take revenge for it and so far I quite enjoy this form of revenge,"

His eyes search mine for something, though what it is I don't quite know. I bite my lip and blink away the remainder of my tears.

"Fine, I'll tickle you. But please, s-stop. I can't feel my fingers,"

Levi's eyes widen slightly and he releases my wrists. I draw them towards my body and let them rest on either side of Levi shoulders. I duck my head under his chin while taking deep breaths and trying to calm down.

"Here," he murmurs softly and takes a hold of my hands. His thumbs gently rubbing over the back of my hands to stimulate blood flow. "I'm sorry; I think these might turn into bruises,"

His voice is low, husky even, and for a moment I think I might have imagined it. But I didn't, because I watch as he lifts my left hand and it disappears above my head before I feel something soft and warm press against the inside of my wrist. He sets my hand down again and does the same to the other.

We lie like that for a long while, for the world slowly turns a blue-purple, him alternating between rubbing my wrists and rubbing my back. Warmth blossoms in my chest and I huff softly.

"Do you mind if I sit up?" Levi eventually whispers. I shake my head and lift myself off him, he shifts so that his back rests against the wall and I shuffle forward. I wrap my arms around his waist and rest my head against his chest again.

He switches on the bedside lamp, picks up his book from the floor and opens it by the book mark. The book looks new(ish), as if Levi bought it at a second hand store of some sort. The cover is a faded emerald green, golden letters embossed into its hard cover. It's in that language I still haven't asked Levi about.

"What are you reading?" I ask and rest my chin against his sternum so that I can look at him.

"A book, brat,"

"I know it's a book, but what is it called? What is it about?"

He sighs. "It's called Route de campagne,"

"Huh?"

He sighs, again. "It means 'Country road', it is a collection of poems that has to do with the countryside. Flowers, birds, butterflies, big ass trees, farm houses and the works. And before you ask, it's written in old French. This book is almost two hundred and fifty years old and it is one of my favourites, so shut up and let me read,"

"Levi,"

"Yes, brat," he practically spits.

"Is that what you recited in the bath?"

He stills for a moment, I can't see his face because the damn book is in the way.

"Yes, it is,"

I hum and rest my cheek to his chest again.

"Levi,"

"Yes, Eren," he sounds exasperated.

"Read to me, please? Just a little. I like the way you say the words. You don't have to if you don't want to, that is. It's not like I can-"

"Eren,"

"Yes, Levi?"

"Shut up,"

"Yes, Levi,"

We sit in silence for a few very awkward moments before I hear a soft rumbling in his chest. The words gently bubble out from Levi's mouth. With my ear against his chest I can actually 'feel' the words, I can feel when Levi inhales to give the words life and it is addicting.

But like any drug, it has to wear off at some point.

I guess there is only so much Levi can read to me before his voice gets sore and I don't hold it against him. I just know that I want to listen to him every day from now on.

 **Book name translation curtesy of Google Translate ;) if I'm wrong, please let me know.  
In other news, Updates may be a little slower from now on because I actually have to start writing again… FML, I am so out of practise. Love Y'all**


End file.
